O Amanhecer de Uma Nova Era
by Danda
Summary: Antigos ódios voltam a se erguer, para o começo de uma nova guerra. Uma união...um plano...e a vontade de fazer florescer uma nova Era. Deuses e Humanos terão que enfrentar novos perigos. Fic dedicada a Royal One
1. AVISO

****

**Aviso:**

Está fic está sendo escrita com a ajuda de um amigo Pablo.

De forma que vou continuar a escreve-la. Pode demorar um pouco, mas vou continuar com ela.

É uma fic comprida e difícil, por isso gostaria de pedir para quem acompanha, que mandassem reviews, comentando ou apenas para marcar presença. Pois assim me ajudaria muito, me motivando a continuar.

Eu alterei algumas coisas, outras permaneceram.

A medida que a fic for se desenvolvendo, os Cavaleiros de Athena terão, mais e mais participação. Mas de principio fiquemos com os deuses e aparições dos dourados.

Espero que gostem.

Desde já, agradeço a compreensão e o apoio de quem mandou reviews até agora.

Uma boa leitura.

Fiquem bem.


	2. PROLOGO

Sentado em uma pedra, o ancião proferia em alto e bom som, para aqueles, que sentados, prestavam atenção:

_Aqui estão elas, Graciosas Musas Helicónias, que outrora cantaram ao celebre filósofo de a muito, para lhe dizer a origem de seres divinos._

_Descem das grandiosas montanhas geradas por Gea e, cantam agora o que a muito aconteceu._

_Cantam o que agora lhes passo pela minha boca._

_Coisas que sucederam, de durante uma Grande Guerra, pós julgamento de valorosos mortais, que a Deusa da Sabedoria protegiam._

_Cantam louvor a aquele que dos céus, governa a terra e, que de todos, detêm maior poder. _

_Escondidas na escuridão das sombras vêm ao meu encontro e delas fico sabendo como aqui cheguei._

_Da primeira guerra entre as gerações divinas, aqueles que regiam, todos foram derrotados e, ao Tártaro, Ser Primordial, baixam, aprisionados sobre a proteção dos Hediondos Hecatonquiros, que dos portões negros e pesados, não devem deixar nem entra, nem sair, qualquer ser._

_Desta Guerra se resguardaram, Themis Valorosa, na qual Zeus Potente, se enamorou logo ao vê-la e; Oceano Imortal, dentre outros, que ao lado do Acumulador de nuvens se mostraram._

_Tendo tomado o lugar do pai, Zeus Cronida, por longos anos esteve no trono máximo, ditando leis e fazendo-as cumprir ante eternos e mortais._

_Por uma segunda vez, se erguem os Obscuros gerados por Gea Misteriosa e Urano Pérfido, para tentar adquirir o que era seu por direito. Com estes, novos aliados se mostraram, juntamente com aqueles que da primeira batalha ficaram do lado de Zeus…_


	3. Capitulo I

**O ultimo encarceramento**

A Primavera era um tempo de alegria para os mortais. Flores e Frutos enfeitavam árvores e a esperança daqueles que da Natureza necessitavam. Mas muitos não entendiam que todos os momentos da terra estavam sendo ameaçados.

Do Grandioso Templo de Athena, batalhas sangrentas eram travadas e, enquanto isso, no Peloponeso…

Estavam em um pequeno templo, de forma circular, já sem o teto, corroído pelo tempo, com apenas a estátua de Zeus Potente, praticamente desfigurada, sentado em um trono imponente. Esta estátua foi colocada ali, naquele lugar, quando o templo passou a ser em honra deste. Mas antes, este templo, era dedicado ao deus que regia as violentas águas do rio que corriam lá fora.

- Desista, Alfeo! – Disse o homem de cabelos cacheados castanhos, curtos, olhos claros e, belo corpo, com asas nos pés. Segurava em sua mão direita um caduceu dourado. Inofensivo a primeira vista. Fatal quando utilizado pelo Deus. – Apenas a derrota espera os titãs pelas mãos dos defensores de Athena e, para você, apenas resta o selo na mais profunda Escuridão.

Alfeo estreitou os olhos. Era um homem alto de cabelos compridos, lisos e negros, belo corpo e, os olhos tão escuro quanto a noite. Este, empunhava uma espada negra a qual os deuses chamavam de Sohnda, fornecida pela escuridão e o ódio de Tártaro.

- Pela estupidez és tomado, Hermes, Mensageiro dos Deuses. Os titãs nunca serão derrotados, principalmente, por meros mortais… ratos.

Dizendo isso, Alfeo faz um movimento rápido, com a espada, no sentido vertical, fazendo uma rajada de força se movimentar rapidamente na direção de Hermes, rasgando o chão e tudo o que tinha pela frente. Hermes, com dificuldade consegue se esquivar, batendo seu Caduceu no chão e, suspendendo seu corpo no ar.

O golpe de Alfeo, sem obstáculos, passa por debaixo de Hermes e se colide com a grande estátua de Zeus, cortando-a em dois.

Hermes, com grande surpresa, olha para o caminho que o golpe percorreu e, se assusta com a precisão e potência de tal técnica.

O Deus Olimpico, sabe que seu adversário é um deus-rio, com poderes tão grandes quanto ao do pai Oceanos, e será difícil derrota-lo.

"Se não o parar, poderá trazer grandes problemas para o Olimpo." – Hermes pensou, temeroso.

Os dois se olham nos olhos.

Hermes com seu olhar de sabedoria e experiência, arquitetava qual a melhor forma de o atacar, enquanto, Alfeo, com seu olhar de profundo ódio, imaginava o quanto de sangue arrancaria do Mensageiro dos Deuses. Em sua cabeça, uma pensamento ligeiro passou:

"Isso, provavelmente, provocaria a ira de Zeus, que voltaria sua atenção a minha pessoa" – Pensava, dando um meio sorriso.

- Se achas que vencerá um Deus do Olimpo, Pérfido, estás enganado. Os titãs já pereceram pelas nossas mãos uma vez e, desta vez, não será diferente.

Cada palavra que Hermes proferia, mais ódio incumbia no coração de Alfeo, que aumentava seu cosmo, pesado de rancor, por lembrar de tal época.

- Sinto que minhas palavras lhe ferem mais que uma espada cortando a carne. Nunca imaginei vir a sentir tanto mal sentimento em um só ser. Com tanto ódio, achas, mesmo, que me derrotará, Poderoso Alfeo? Esse sempre foi o ponto fraco dos titãs. O ódio sempre os acompanhou. Esta foi a causa de vossa derrota.

Alfeo baixa sua cabeça, com o olhar perdido. Parecia que as palavras de Hermes lhe afetavam de forma a deixá-lo envergonhado.

De repente e, para o espanto do deus, Alfeo levanta a cabeça, lhe olhando de cima a baixo e, dando uma sonora gargalhada lhe diz:

- Achas mesmo que tais palavras me fazem penar, Mensageiro? Porque me tenta persuadir? Da punha queres fugir, inseto?

Hermes se surpreende.

- Pois lhe digo que este mesmo ódio sempre nos acompanhou, levando-nos sempre a vitória, pois em nada nos atrapalha na hora de agir. – Disse, ainda, meio ao riso – As minhas palavras, guarda-as no imo peito, Carteiro Infeliz – Completou, enfatizando as ultimas palavras, com vista a ofender o adversário, pois assim era Alfeo, que resguardava os elogios para si mesmo.

Alfeo levanta um de seus braços, estendendo a mão para frente, na altura do peito e, começa a fazer um movimento circular.

Hermes fica em posição de alerta, pois sente o cosmo do Deus-rio crescendo a cada segundo.

- "O que vem a ser isso?" – O Mensageiro se perguntou.

Um holograma de todo o local onde se encontram aparece diante de Alfeo, mas em proporção pequena. Hermes se vê dentro desse holograma.

- Carteiro do Monte Olimpo – Alfeo começou, fazendo Hermes olhar para todos os lados, pois já não via o adversário, apenas ouvia a voz deste ecoar – Será em minhas mãos que, em grande sofrimento, perecerá. Pois foi assim que as Moiras teceram seu fado– Alfeo disse, gargalhando vitoriosamente.

Hermes não escondia a preocupação que sentia em estar naquela situação.

- Preciso sair daqui – Pensou alto, procurando algo que ainda não sabia o que era.

Alfeo se abaixa e começando a passar o dedo pelo holograma. Ao mesmo tempo que isso ocorre, Hermes vê que o cenário a sua volta, está sendo destruído, bem no local onde Alfeo passa um de seus dedos. Como se algo gigantesco e invisível, passasse por ali, arrasando o local.

Os olhos do Olímpico eram de pura surpresa.

- Nunca imaginei que alguém tivesse tal técnica. Preciso me livrar disso, agora.

Quando Hermes ia utilizar alguma técnica para tal feito, ele é pego por uma enorme mão, que agora, o apertava sem piedade.

Hermes estava agoniado ao sentir seu corpo ser esmagado, soltando pequenos grunhidos, tentando suportar a dor.

- Agora sabe com quem está lidando, Carteiro? – Alfeo indagou, em meio a uma risada baixinha - Depois de lhe esmagar os ossos eu irei exterminar Zeus Usurpador e, em seguida, os titãs governaram sobre terra e céus – Disse aumentando a risada.

-Não!! – Hermes disse em meio ao grunhido de dor – Não é aqui que será o meu fim, Alfeo. Não morrerei pelas mãos ingratas de um traidor.

Alfeo começa a fechar mais a mão aumentando assim a agonia de Hermes.

- Como se sente agora, carteiro…? - Alfeo não completou a provocação, um feixe de luz, passou sobre sua cabeça chamando por seu nome, o desconcentrando por momentos.

Sorriu debochado.

Não dera conta que, Hermes começava a utilizar sua força, conseguindo se libertar de sua técnica.

Já recomposto, o Mensageiro dos Deuses, pega Alfeo desprevenido, em um potente chute, levantando o Deus-rio aos céus.

Quando Alfeo sobe alguns metros, Hermes reaparece sobre este, batendo o Caduceu no abdómen do deus-rio, fazendo-o ir com velocidade contra o chão. Mas este, ao chegar no solo, apoia-se com uma mão, amortecendo todo o impacto.

Uma pequena cratera se abre onde Alfeo põe a mão, para sustentação do corpo. O filho de Oceano, rapidamente, põe os pés no chão, pegando impulso, dá um mortal, seguido de "um pente" que acerta a perna de Hermes, que ainda se encontrava no ar. Hermes começa a rodar descontroladamente, perdendo seu Caduceu, que cai longe de si. Se aproveitando disso, Alfeo pega-o pela nuca e enfia o rosto do adversário contra o solo.

- MORRA, MALDITO!! – Disse com um sorriso.

Hermes, com o rosto sendo pressionado no chão, chama por cosmo seu Caduceu, acertando com o objecto na nuca de Alfeo, que é arremessado para frente.  
Sem dar chances de Alfeo pensar, Hermes pega-o pelos pés, joga-o contra um dos poucos pilares que ainda restavam no templo, destruindo-os parcialmente.

- Alfeo. Por ter a audácia de erguer os punhos a um Olímpico, irá perecer aqui mesmo.

Com o erguer de seu cosmo, a gravidade do local pareceu ficar mais pesada.

Uma bola de energia amarela cresce nas mãos de Hermes, que agora se encontra a acima de sua cabeça. Alfeo estava quase indefeso, de rosto no chão, sentindo como se seu peso quadruplicasse.

- Adeus, Alfeo! – Disse Hermes, em um tom calmo.

Antes que o Mensageiro dos Deuses pudesse lançar seu golpe, Alfeo faz força com os braços, se levantando rapidamente e, aparecendo diante de Hermes, desferindo vários socos contra a barriga do Deus, pois o mesmo se encontra indefeso, com as mãos ao alto, segurando a grande bola de energia.

- Desgraçado, Olimpico! – Disse Alfeo com ódio - MORRA!!

Um envolto em trevas começa a se formar nas mãos de Alfeo, a medida que desferia vários socos contra as costelas de Hermes. Alfeo aumentava a velocidade de seus golpes, fazendo com que Hermes agonizasse com os ataques, pois sua técnica, que antes serviria para derrotar o adversário, agora, o atrapalhava.

- Maldito seja! – Hermes sussurrou, serrando os dentes - "Com Alfeo tão próximo, não poderei, contra ele, lançar este golpe. Apenas encontrarei a morte Funesta. Tenho que ser firme e aguentar..." – Constatou o Deus.

- Ao Tártaro te mandarei para resolver suas indiferenças pessoalmente com os Titãs - Alfeo disse, alto enquanto socava Hermes.

- Alfeo!! – Ouviu um sussurro rápido, vindo de sua direita, fazendo-o virar de imediato.

**Continua…**


	4. Capitulo II

**O ultimo encarceramento II**

O Deus-rio olhou para o lado e sorriu. A figura imponente de uma deusa, fitava a cena. Hermes que ainda segurava sua técnica, aproveita, se afastando rapidamente de Alfeo.

- Astrea! – Hermes chamou, fazendo a grande bola de energia diminuir rapidamente - O que faz aqui? - Indaga, autoritário.

Astrea parecia não ouvir Hermes, enquanto encarava Alfeo com um semblante muito sério. Alfeo retribuia o olhar da mesma forma.

- Enfim apareceu! - Disse Alfeo, ainda sério, ignorando a presença de Hermes.

Astrea nada respondeu. Fitava Alfeo intensamente. Fazia muito tempo que não o via. A primeira e, ultima vez, em que cruzaram, o titã quase provocou a ira de Thémis.

Hermes olhava os dois sem entender o que se passava. Alfeo voltou-se, de repente, virou-se para Hermes lhe dando um sorriso malicioso.

- Aquela a quem eu buscava já chegou. Sua presença é escusada, Carteiro. Sua vida pouparei, pois motivo não tenho para lhe matar. Pelo menos, por agora.

- Ao que se refere, Obscuro? - Hermes indagou sério, olhando para Astrea.

- Carteiro, ouve o que pronuncio: Após derróta os titãs darem aos Olimpicos, nós reinaremos sobre a Terra dos Mortais. – Diz Alfeo, com um meio sorriso, que fez com que Hermes estreitasse os olhos cinzentos.

"Nós?!" – Hermes se surpreendera, ao ver a filha de Zeus ali. – "Será que..."

- Oras, não digas asneiras titã. **Light Aster!**

Hermes dá um salto, voltando a fazer a bola de energia crescer, jogando-a em seguida na direção de Alfeo, com muita velocidade. O Deus-rio se assusta com tamanha energia e rapidamente puxa sua Sohnda da bainha e, utiliza uma de suas técnicas a fim de deter o golpe de Hermes.

- **Ultimate Cutter!** – Grita, fazendo um rápido movimento com sua Sohnda.

Várias lâminas de energia são lançadas em direção ao golpe que vinha em sua direcção, entrando para dentro da grande esfera com facilidade. A técnica de Hermes aumenta perigosamente e, explode, devastando tudo; atingindo Alfeo e Hermes. Astrea põe sua mão a frente do corpo e faz um escudo aparecer, a protegendo da explosão. Mas a força desta era tal, que arrasta a deusa alguns metros.

Uma densa cortina de fumaça cobre a visão de Astrea, após a explosão.

Minutos depois que a fumaça cessa, podia-se ver todo o cenário que antes, apesar de um pouco danificado pelo tempo e o abandono, era coberto do mais belo mármore e ouro, agora, se transformou em escombros e fogo.

Ambos se encontravam de pé com seus braços cruzados em "X" enfrente ao rosto. A Sohma do filho de Oceano, estava muito danificada, devido ao impacto da explosão. Uma grande cratera se formou entre os dois.

Hermes cai de joelhos no chão, sangrando pela boca, enquanto, Alfeo se manteve firme de pé, com sangue a escorrer, abundantemente, pelo corte que fizera no braço direito.

- És muito fraco, Deus Carteiro – Alfeo provocou um pouco ofegante, ao ver Hermes de joelhos no chão, dando uma risada baixa. Olhau para dentro da cratera e viu que o Caduceu de Hermes estava destruído, assim, aumenta o som de sua gargalhada. - Agora é certo seu fim, Verme Insolente, sem seu báculo, não tens como se defender de minha espada.

Sem demora, começa a flutuar por cima da cratera, indo, rapidamente, em direção a Hermes, que agora se encontra ajoelhado no solo, quase que indefeso. Sentia o corpo pesado.

"Sem o Caduceu, será meu fim" – Pensou vendo Alfeo se aproximar.

- Hermes! – Astrea chamou, fazendo o Mensageiro e Alfeo desviarem a atenção para a sua pessoa.

Astrea joga a espada da justiça para o alto, em direção a Hermes. O mesmo, com alguma dificuldade, dá um salto e a pega no ar.  
Hermes não acredita que agora a espada da justiça estava em suas mãos.

- A lendária espada da justiça – Sussurra, olhando abismado para a bela espada com um cabo revestido em veludo preto e detalhes em ouro. A lâmina brilhante e, indestrutível, de grandes poderes, brilhava intensamente.

Alfeo, que Astrea fez se frustrar com tal atitude, faz o ódio crescer e o cosmo aumentar.

Sua Sohnda estava muito danificada e, desta forma, não teria como combater Hermes, que empunhava a espada que muitos desejavam. Constatando isso, Alfeo aperta com as mãos o cabo de sua espada.

- Traidora! – Sussurra olhando com ódio e rancor para a loira – TRAIDORA!!!

Alfeo voa em alta velocidade em direção de Astrea, que recua alguns passos. O Deus-rio, dá um salto com o intuito de utiliza sua espada para ferir mortalmente a Deusa, que permanecia de pé. Esta não se moveu, fitando o movimento de Alfeo. "Seria capaz?" – Se perguntou.

"Porque?" – Alfeu se perguntou.

Ela o havia traido e, sendo assim, teria que se livrar dela.

Com esse pensamento continuou o ataque.

Quando o filho do titã puxa seus braços para trás para posicionar sua espada, Hermes apareceu entre os dois, empunhando a espada da justiça na horizontal, dando um salto em direção a Alfeo. Os dois batem espada contra espada e, um, passa rapidamente pelo outro.

Ambos, de costas um para o outro, estavam paralisados. Alfeo, parado em frente a Astrea e com sua espada empunhada na horizontal, na altura do peito, lhe fitava.

- Por que?! – Sussurrou baixinho, sem receber resposta da moça, que limitou-se a desviar o olhar.

Astrea fecha os olhos e, neste momento a espada de Alfeo se rompe junto com sua Sohma do Mar e, finamente, o Deus-Rio cai no chão.  
Hermes cai de joelhos no chão, fincando a espada no mesmo.

Astrea permanecia imóvel, fitando o corpo de Alfeo estendido no chão.

Percebeu que a sombra da morte cobriu os olhos do deus-rio e ao Tártaro este baixou.

Com alguma dificuldade, Hermes se levantou e, lentamente, se aproximou da irmã.

- Astrea – Chamou, se colocando do lado desta, lhe fitando – Por momentos pensei...

- Não – Ela respondeu baixo, voltando seu olhar para Hermes, que dava um suspiro aliviado. – Eu não faria isso com aquele que me gerou.

- Mas Thémis...

- Ela deve ter seus motivos. E agora? –Perguntu com o olhar perdido, na direção do rio com o mesmo nome daquele que tinha acabado de ser derrotado.

- Ele ficara selado aqui, escondido no leito deste rio – Hermes disse – Atrás daquela queda de água. – Apontando para uma enorme queda mais a frente. – São ordens de Zeus Cronida.

Astrea assentiu.

- Obrigado – Disse estendendo a espada para Astrea.

Astrea apenas sorriu de leve, pegando no objecto e, fazendo-o desaparecer.

- Vamos – Ele disse – Os Cavaleiros de Athena já estão levando derrota ao inimigo. Nossa parte já está feita. – Disse sorrindo.

Astrea assentiu mais uma vez, acompanhando o irmão.  
**  
Continua...**


	5. Capitulo III

**O Despertar**

**Sete anos depois**

**_  
Santuário de Athena_**  
O sol intenso daquela estação não deixava que conseguisse se concentrar no que acontecia no meio da arena. Seus olhos claros se esforçavam ao máximo para prestar atenção no treinamento de seus cavaleiros.

À pouco tempo pensou que nunca mais veria tal coisa. Ali, na arena, faltavam alguns de seus cavaleiros, que estavam em uma única missão: rever aquilo que mais gostavam.

Saori determinara que alguns seriam mandados para terra natal, como recompensa por tudo que passaram.

Desejava que aquele momento não terminasse nunca...  
_  
**Longe dali…**_

Verão.

Era estação que mais agradava os mortais. Para os Eternos, um tesouro no terra quando tudo estava em harmonia. As pessoa na rua pareciam mais descontraídas e comunicativas. Acumulavam-se na praça para conversar e ouvir pequenos coros que se reunião nesses locais.

Nos territórios da região da Etólia, muitos já haviam se conformado com o rio que os banhava, não ter o caudal abundante. Longos anos, aquela água apenas corria de mansinho, se acumulando em determinados pontos.

- Corre! Ali na frente tem mais água. Poderemos colocar nossos barcos lá – Disse um menino moreno de cabelos pretos e rosto redondo, que parecia ser o mais velho. Não devia ter mais que 9 anos. Tinha um barco de papel na mão.

Os outros quatro: um de oito anos, dois de sete e, outro, de seis, lhe seguiam correndo.

- ME ESPEREM!! - Gritou o mais novo.

De repente tropeçou em algo e caiu. O mais velho olhou para trás e, foi ao socorro do mais novo que, sentado, agora no chão, olhava para o objecto que o tinha feito tropeçar.

- O que isso? – O mais velho perguntou, olhando para um objecto cilíndrico, negro, que saía um tanto do solo.

- Não sei – Respondeu o mais novo, tentando puxar.

Os outros 3 se aproximaram e começaram a cavar.

- Finalmente - Disse um deles, tirando o que parecia ser outrora uma espada. Era apenas o cabo negro, com detalhes prateados e um pedaço da lâmina prateada, mostrando que a espada fora quebrada. Estava suja com lama, o que mostrava que a tempos o rio ,também, chegara até ali.

O mais velho arrancou o resto de espada das mãos do que a tinha retirado o objecto da terra.

- UAU!! – Exclamou, examinando com cuidado – Que legal…!

Passou a mão pela lamina para tirar a sujeira, se cortando de imediato.

- ssssssssss – Fez puxando o ar para dentro da boca, ao sentir a dor – PORCARIA!! – Gritou com raiva, jogando o objecto, ensanguentado, nas fracas águas do rio.

- Anda!! – Disse o segundo mais velho – Temos que voltar para casa para tratar desse corte.

O mais velho assentiu e, os cinco correram na direção de onde tinham vindo.

O pedaço de espada afundou como chumbo e fincou na lama. O sangue, com rapidez se espalhou por toda a água, enquanto esta aumentava em uma velocidade espantosa.

De súbito um grande brilho saiu da espada, e as águas do rio começaram a subir rapidamente. Como uma explosão, a água jorrou para todos os lados, molhando toda a grama verde circundante do local. Em meio as gotas que ainda caíam do céu, surge imponente, flutuando, um homem loiro, de cabelos lisos um pouco acima dos ombros. Os olhos negros e pequenos, um pouco puxados, mostravam crueldade. Seu físico, musculoso, era coberto por uma calça negra e uma bata branca que se estendia até o pé, com um corte de cada lado, que começava na anca e ia até em baixo. Tinha uma espada em cada mão.

Na mão direita tinha aquela que a pouco se encontrava quebrada, lançada, quando ensanguentada, pelos meninos, no rio. Estava inteira. O cabo negro tinha um fio prateado que o rodava em caracol. A lâmina prateada, brilhava intensamente. Os titãs lhe deram o nome de Cieńnaduszy (Sombra da alma), forjada Através do sangue dos filhos de Ares.. Simierc, foi o nome dado a segunda espada, em tamanho menor e, com as mesmas características da primeira. O golpe misericordioso, desta devia surgir.

Com repulsa e crueldade o homem loiro cheirou a lamina.

- Sangue fresco – Disse em um sussurro - Então é assim que se faz...

Respirou fundo, se espreguiçando. Olhou em volta, reconhecendo o local.

"Não mudou em nada" – pensou.

Deu uma alta gargalhada, acendendo um pouco o cosmo.

_**Santuário de Athena**_

Athena foi tirada de sua concentração. Levantou assustada, na arquibancada, sendo percebida pelo Cavaleiro de Libra. Este se aproximou da deusa sem ser percebido pelos demais, que treinavam e conversavam, agora um pouco apreensivos.

- Athena – Dohko chamou, fazendo a deusa lhe olhar – Sentiu esse cosmo?

Athena assentiu.

- Está longe – Ela disse – Eu irei falar com Shion. Dohko, com certeza todos já perceberam esse cosmo. Fique aqui e, tente acalmar os animos – Terminou tentando se fazer de despreocupada. Sorriu e se retirou.

- Saori!? – Seiya se apoximou com os outros.

- Seiya, se acalme – Falou autoritária – Continuem treinando. Vou ver o que está acontecendo.

- Mas...

- É uma ordem, Miro!

Os cavaleiros se entreolharam. Algo estava para acontecer. Seiya e os quatro garotos de bronze, provavelmente nunca sentiram um cosmo assim, mas eles...a muito que não o sentiam.

_**Monte Olimpo**_

Conversando com uma mulher morena, de corpo vistoso e olhos claros, estava Apollo, Flecheiro do Olimpo, em um corredor largo, rodeado com pesadas portas.

Leto falava de coisas banais à Apollo, quando este estreitou, de repente, os olhos.

- Porque atenção desvia de minha pessoa, Flecheiro? Se ao peito algo te aflige, deveis me comunicar, que sou tua mãe. – Leto estranhou.

Apollo voltou sua atenção para a mãe.

- Nada que deveis se preocupar – Disse com um fraco sorriso– Nada de momento me aflige, apenas uma má impressão…

Leto continuou fitando-o sem dizer nada.

Viram Hermes cruzar rapidamente o corredor e entrar em uma das porta.

O Mensageiro dos Deuses entrou em um enorme salão e viu Zeus em seu trono, no ponto mais alto da grande sala.

- O que me queres pedir, Grande Zeus! – Hermes se apresentou, reverenciando o pai. – Pois aqui estou para servi-lo.

- Ouve o que te comando, Mensageiro. – Zeus começou – Vá buscar aquela que é nascida de Themis e a traga para o Olimpo. Que venha de bom grado, sem nunca vacilar perante minha ordem. Não vá eu, Zeus, Detentor da Égide, saír do Olimpo, para com minha ira arrasta-la a morada dos deuses, pois sofrimento ela encontrará.

Hermes assentiu e, com a licença de Zeus, se retirou da sala.

No corredor, ainda, cruzou com Apollo, lançando-lhe um olhar preocupado. Apollo logo o percebeu, olhando Leto frontalmente.

- Não deveis se preocupar com nada, Letona. – Disse indo de seguida atrás do Deus Mensageiro.

- O que deve tal preocupação do Grande Deus, Mensageiro? – Indagou Apollo, fazendo com que o irmão virasse para trás.

Hermes contou que alguns deuses sentiram um forte cosmo. Que talvez um dos selos poderia ter sido rompido e, que Zeus o ordenou ir buscar Virgo.

- Deixai-me ir em seu lugar!? – Pediu Apollo convicto. Pois já a muito que temia que tal selo fosse rompido.

Hermes estranhou, mas com a expressão preocupada do irmão, deixou que ele fosse em seu lugar.

_**Em uma zona de Peloponeso**_

Aquele que despertara, estava diante de uma grande queda de água. Agua, esta, que corria violentamente.

Olhava para todos os lados a procura de algo.

- Onde estás?! – Perguntou entre dentes.

Ascendeu o cosmo mais uma vez, vendo um brilho surgir no fundo do rio, a alguns metros da grande queda. Sorriu.

- Ai estás!

Ergueu a mão direita na direção de onde vinha o brilho e, quase no mesmo instante, um pedaço de lâmina negra voou em direção a mão do loiro.

Fitou a queda de água e, calculou que o selo de quem procurava estava, ali, atrás da grande queda. Com a lâmina que acabou de adquirir, cortou a própria mão. O sangue escorreu pela lâmina e pingou no chão, manchando a pedra debaixo dos pés do Deus-rio .

-De todos, tu és o que ao peito mais ódio adquiri. Mas respeito, também, o que consiguiste.– Disse atirando com força, a lamina, na direção da queda de água – ACORDE, ALFEO!!

A lâmina atravessou as turbulentas águas, para segundos depois causar uma pequena explosão.

Minutos depois, um grande estrondo foi ouvido por toda a região, assustando animais e algumas pessoas das cidades próximas.

Por de trás da queda, saíu Alfeo, de cabeça baixa, recuperando de longos tempos de espera. Vestia uma blusa branca, grudada ao corpo, no qual dava para ver a definição dos músculos e, umas calças negras. Uma capa branca presa na cintura por um cinto negro se estendia até os pés, aberta na frente. Na mão, trazia Sohnda, totalmente danificada.

Virou, de repente, sua atenção para os olhos que o acompanhavam. Rapidamente voou para cima do loiro o atacando com a espada. O loiro, empunhando Simierc Misericordiosa, se defendendo do golpe. Um barulho de aço se chocando se fez sentir.

As espadas estavam cruzadas diante do rosto dos dois homens. Estes se olhavam nos olhos.

- Vejo que o tempo de espera em nada te abrasou, irmão – Alfeo disse com um meio sorriso.

- Não só a mi, Odioso Alfeo.

- Quem te mandou a escuridão, Aqueloo? – Alfeo perguntou, recolhendo a espada e, se afastando um pouco.

- Apollo Maldito – Aqueloo estreitou os olhos ao lembrar de como havia sido derrotado.

Um erro de calculo de sua parte e, Apollo conseguira faze-lo perder suas duas espada, desferindo uma flechada contra seu estômago.

- Quanto tempo nos encontramos as escuras? – Alfeo perguntou fazendo Aqueloo sair de suas lembranças.

- Tempo suficiente – Aqueloo respondeu com um meio sorriso.

- Vingança...

- Primeiro vamos acordar os demais – Interrompeu, sorrindo.  
_**  
Paris – França**_

Da varanda do seu hotel, prestava atenção no rio que corria lá fora. Era como se o Sena lhe hipnotizasse de alguma forma, juntamente com o som que vinha de dentro de seu quarto. A voz da mulher que cantava em italiano, ao som da composição de Vivaldi, era triste...melancólica.

A musica entrava pelos ouvidos enquanto os olhos estreitavam para o rio. No peito, sentia algo que não conseguia identificar o que era. Prescionou os lábios com força.

Tinha que voltar para o Santuário.  
**  
Continua…**


	6. Capitulo IV

**Flor da Pele**

Estava deitada em uma cama grande, com lençóis dourados. A cabeceira de ferro, bem trabalhada, com gravuras estranhas e véu de renda que, pendurado no teto, cobria toda a cama, não lhe deixava ver com boa definição o resto do quarto.

A frente desta, à alguns passos, tinha uma pesada porta dupla, prateada, com gravuras de homens trabalhando na agricultora. A direita, cómoda baixa de algumas gavetas, também prateada e, a esquerda, uma janela que estava aberta, mostrando a vista para um pequeno lago de águas cristalinas. A cortina, fina, de cor branca, esvoaçava com a brisa que entrava de mansinho.

Astrea olhava para o teto, pegando, quase, no sono. De coração inquieto, movia-se de um lado para o outro, tentando se concentrar. Não conseguia. Abrindo os olhos para fitar a escuruão que lhe rodeava.

Olhou para o lado da janela, ainda, aberta. Um raio iluminou o quarto, mostrando a silhueta de um homem. Astrea arregalou os olhos, sentando, rapidamente, na cama.

"Não pode ser" – Pensou.

Mais um raio iluminou o quarto e, a silhueta que vira a poucos segundos, já não estava lá. Astrea suspirou aliviada.

Levantou e foi fechar a janela.  
Quando ouviu o "clic" da trinca, sentiu alguém atrás de si. Virou de imediato, arregalando os olhos enquanto puxando o ar pela boca.

**Sibéria**

"Verão" – O rapaz loiro lembrou, diante do local onde jazia, afundado, o navio com o corpo de sua mãe.

Seu corpo, já acostumado com baixas temperaturas, não sentia diferença com o vento violento que soprava, bagunçando seus cabelos loiros.

Seus pensamentos estavam em Camus. Não em seu mestre de agora que, com alegria, estava novamente entre os seus. Mas naquele Camus que tentara lhe impedir de chegar no 13º templo do Santuário de Athena. Naquele Camus que afundara, ainda mais, o navio que contem o corpo de sua mãe.

Fitou o gelo debaixo de seus pés. Não fazia mal em não mais ver sua mãe. Sua imagem estava gravada em sua mente.

Sorriu, prestando maior atenção na superficie gelada. Algo prendeu sua atenção.

Embaixo de seus pés o gelo começava a trincar.

Estreitou os olhos azuis.

- Hyoga! – Um menino de pele clara, vinha correndo, enquanto acenava.

- NÃO! – Gritou fazendo sinal para este parar.

A criança parou bruscamente, ao mesmo tempo que o gelo sobre seus pés se quebrava, fazendo Hyoga ouvir o grito e, ver o menino desaparecer.

Desesperado se preparou para correr, sendo barrado pelo gelo que quebrou debaixo de seus pés. Fechou os olhos por segundos e, quando os abriu, estava embaixo d'água. O guelo, em blocos grandes, passavam por si, se perdendo no fundo obscuro.

Logo começou a procurar a criança com frenetismo. Caira antes e, provavelmente, fora mais para o fundo.

Ali estava ele. Inconciente, prestes a ser arrastado mais para a escuridão, por um grande bloco de gelo.

Hyoga, rapidamente acendeu seu cosmo e, lançou seu poder contra o gelo, que se desfez em varios pedaços calculou o quão distânte estava. Sem demora nadou até o menino, o segurando com firmeza.

Estava pronto para voltar a superficie, quando se deu conta que não havia passagem. O gelo, outrora quebrado, parecia ter se regenerado.

Apalpou o gelo, incredulo. Como poderia isso ser? Por mais frio que estivesse, o gelo não se formaria tão rapido.

Olhou para o menino desacordado em seu braço. Tinha que tira-lo dali, antes que fosse tarde.

Como se a duvida se aquilo fosse real tivesse dado lugar a preocupação, voltou a apalpar o gelo sobre si, se sentindo desconfortavel. Também, à ele, que caira de repente na agua, começava a faltar o ar.

Sem demora, voltou um pouco para o fundo e, com a mão que se encontrava livre, serrou os punhos e, acendeu novamente seu cosmo.

Jogando o braço para cima, disparou seu poder sobre a camada que cobria o local, destruindo-a e, desta forma, abrindo passagem para a superficie. Rapido, Hyoga levou o menino para a superficie, colocando-o sobre o o gelo, saindo em seguida. Segundos depois de puxar seus pés, a camada de gelo voltava a se fechar.

Hyoga se surpreendera.

- "O que está acontecendo?" – pensou, olhando para onde estava seu pé. – O gelo!

O som do gelo trincando o acordou. Rapidamente se levantou, agarrando na criança desacordada, começando a correr. Atrás de si, o gelo rompia, caindo na agua gélida.

- Droga! – Gritou, jogando o rapaz em lugar seguro, sendo, em seguida, tragado pela água, embaixo de seus pés.

Novamente olhou para cima, tentando encontrar a superficie que, novamente, entava coberta com gelo. A luz, um tanto fraca, penetrava pelo gelo grosso, reflectindo no rosto tenso de Hyoga.

"Não pode ser" – Se aproximou do gelo, dando um soco.

"Mas como...?"

Não conseguiu completar seu raciocínio. Sentiu a perna ser agarrada, carregando-o para o fundo. Com reflexo, olhou para baixo, no escuro. Uma mão lhe segurava na perna esqueda. Prestou mais atenção. Alí, envolto em trevas, um rosto azulado, de olhos sem brilhos, lhe fitava.

Se debateu, tentando se libertar, mas parecia que aquilo lher tirava energia. Ouviu uma risada, na qual não conseguia definir se estava em sua cabeça.

Ela gritava...não, gargalhava.

- Adeus, Cavaleiro de Athena! – Ouvira, mas não conseguia mais. Tinha sono.

- HYOGA!

O loiro abriu os olhos com rapidez.

- Saori!

- O que está fazendo? Não se deixe levar!

"Não!" – Pensou – "Não posso...!"

Olhou para baixo, mais uma vez. Não iria se deixar levar.

Ergueu a mão, concentrando sua energia, atirando-a em seguida. Aquilo que o segurava desviou com facilidade, surpreendendo o Cisne, que sentia cada vez mais as suas palpebras pesarem.

- "Não pode ser"

- Hyoga! – Novamente a voz de Athena fizera o Cavaleiro de Cisne abrir os olhos.

Se surpreendeu: Ali, na sua frente, a imagem de Saori, lhe fitava.

- Você precisa voltar para o Santuário. – Disse.

O cosmo de Athena iluminou o local. Aos poucos Hyoga foi voltando a si. Abriu os olhos e voltou a fitar o escuro. Mais nada lhe segurava alí. Com o punho fechado, voltou a investir contra o gelo, conseguindo abrir passagem para sair da água.

Correu para ver como estava o menino, encontrando-o sentado, com frio.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou, se abaixando de frente a criança, que lhe fitou, ainda, tremento.

- Tenho frio!

- Vamos para a cabana – Disse pegando-o no colo. Vou cuidar de você primeiro.

- Onde vai?

- Vou para a Grécia.

**Santuário de Athena.**

A Casa de Peixes etava já escura, quando retornou. O corpo dolorido pelo intenso dia de treino o fazia sentir vivo e, isso, era bom

Suspirou, pensando que no dia seguinte, era com Miro que iria treinar.

Era estranho a forma de realcionamento com seus companheiros, actualmente. Parecia que não haviam combatido uns com os outros, quando...

Balançou a cabeça negativamente, tentando não pensar naquela época.

Decidira que o melhor era tomar um banho, para relaxar, antes de dormir.

O cheiro das suas rosas o faziam sentir cada vez melhor. O cheiro de suor não combinava com sua beleza, inigualavel. Sorriu, enquanto entrava na água, bem preparada para lhe receber e, fechou os olhos em seguida.

Quando finalmente conseguiu relaxar, sentiu um movimento na água, que o fez abrir os olhos, ficando boquiaberto com a imagem a sua frente.

******************************Continua…**


	7. Capitulo V

Surpresas

_**Santuário – Casa de Peixes**_

A agua fria era incomoda. A dor que pensava passar com um bom banho, permanecia pior do que tudo. Do que lembrava do dia anterior era confuso, entre imagens de uma presença que entrara sem aviso ne Casa de Peixes.

Lembrava que era uma mulher. Não. Uma deusa.

Arregalou os olhos claros ao lembrar do nome que ouvira perto de seu ouvido: Eos.

**_Longe dali…_**

Astrea não acreditava no que via. Lindos olhos negros a encaravam.

- Alfeo!! – Exclamou assustada, ao ver o deus-rio a milímetros de si.

- Ainda lembra... – Alfeo disse fechando de leve os olhos e respirando fundo.

Astrea recuou um passo e sentiu o frio do vidro da janela em suas costas.

- Como conseguiu…? - Ia dizer. Mas Alfeo colocou dois dedos, de leve, em seus lábios, fitando-a intensamente.

- Shhhhhhhh. – Fez.

Astrea levantou um pouco a cabeça, com o intuito de afastar os lábios dos dedos de Alfeo.

- Quem te libertou? – Perguntou com a respiração um pouco ofegante. Aquela aproximação era perigosa.

Sete anos se passaram e, não houve uma noite que não sonhasse com o ele. Seus olhos escuros e, o ódio que emanava de seu ser lhe tiravam a paz.  
Alfeo lhe deu um meio sorriso.

- Você achou, mesmo, que aquela porcaria de selo iria me prender por muito tempo? – Disse se aproximando.

Em um movimento rápido, com uma mão, agarrou o rosto de Astrea por baixo, apertando o maxilar e as bochechas desta. Astrea, no mesmo momento, ficou na ponta dos pés, com a cabeça erguida, espremendo os olhos com força.

– Eu não esqueci o que você fez, traidora! – Alfeo disse aproximando-se ainda mais.

Uma lágrima correu no rosto pálido, atingindo a ponta do dedo de Alfeo. Este, soltou o maxilar da deusa e acaricia de leve a face esquerda dela, olhando para cada ponto do rosto dela. A respiração de loira acelerou, fazendo Alfeo dar um sorriso.

- Como foi capaz!? – Alfeo disse, agarrar-lhe nos braços, fazendo Astrea arregalar os olhos assustada.

Alfeo arrastou Astrea até a beira da cama e, a jogou de leve, onde, esta, caiu deitada.

- O que pretende? – Astrea perguntou, recuando deitada, enquanto via Alfeo tirar a parte de cima de sua roupa. De joelhos na cama, prendia as pernas de Astrea entre suas pernas.

Alfeo ergueu a mão para frente, fazendo Sohnda parecer. Seus olhos negros trazia o ódio de tempo.

Fitou a deusa, que lhe olhava incredula. Sorriu.

- Irei lhe mostrar o que um titã faz com traidores – Disse empunhando a espada negra com as duas mão, erguendo-a. – MORRA!!! – Gritou com ódio, direcionando a lamina ao pescoço da deusa.

- Alfeo! – Astrea sussurrou, fechando os olhos.

Um barunho de aço chocando, fez a deusa abrir os olhos. Sohnda voou, rodopiando, indo infincar na parede.

- Levante-se – Ouviu uma possante voz masculina, vindo da porta. - Não foi tal cosmo que senti a pouco. Muito me espanto em ver presença tão escusada.

De vagar, Alfeo começou a levantar, olhando sempre em frente.

- Saia da cama! – A voz disse novamente – Afaste-se da filha de Zeus.

Alfeo assim o fez. Levantou e caminhou de vagar até a janela, sendo acompanhado pela flecha que lhe era apontada directamente ao pescoço.

Agora, de frente para a janela fechada, fitou o reflexo no vidro e, reconheceu de imediato.

- Hmmm, Apollo – Alfeo começou, sorrindo, ainda olhando para o reflexo – De engano es tomado, se pensa que vim só.

Apollo estreitou os olhos claros, ao ouvir aquilo, ficando atento. Astrea continuava na cama, encolhida na cabeceira da cama.  
- Você não vai sair vivo daqui, titã – Apollo disse, enquanto Alfeo fitava algo que estava lá fora. Alfeo riu, fazendo seu olhar ficar brilhante. - Como ousa encostar suas mãos na filha de Zeus?! Ira pagar por isso...

- AQUELOO, ATAQUE O DEUS! – Alfeo gritou de repente, fazendo Apollo se surpreender. Um barulho ensurdecedor se fez sentir no telhado e, um forte fluxo de água quebrou o vidro e, entrou pela janela, jogando Apollo contra a cómoda do outro lado da cama.

Alfeo que tinha abaixado na hora, deu alguns passos para o lado. Levantou gargalhando, enquanto a água entrava com força pela janela, pressionando o corpo de Febo contra a parede.

- De ajuda pensavas que eu precisava? – Alfeo perguntou meio a gargalhada. – Não reparou que a um lago ali fora e, eu posso controlar a água com um simples levantar de cosmo. Enquanto você tagarelava, cabeça de fósforo, eu fiz uma grande quantidade de água flutuar por cima desse aposento. – Completou rindo.

A água já não entrava pela janela, mas o quarto estava inundado até a cintura do titã. Apollo tinha caindo sentado em cima da cómoda danificando-a, enquanto Astrea olhava para o irmão, assustada, de pé na cama.

- Mesmo molhada, não perde a beleza – Disse virando a atenção para Astrea,sorrino.

Astrea estreitou o olhar.

- Cale a boca!!! – Ordenou Febo, chamando a atenção do titã. – Vai pagar…

Neste momento a temperatura do quarto começa a subir e, rapidamente a agua, que estava pela cintura de Alfeo, começa a diminuir.

- Retire-se, Astrea – Apollo disse sem tirar os olhos de Alfeo – Não chame ninguém pois de Alfeo sei tratar sem ajuda. - Completou fazendo Alfeo estreitar os olhos, de raiva.  
Astrea consentiu e saiu rapidamente do recinto.

Alfeo fez menção de impedi-la, mas uma flecha atravessou na sua frente encravando, com força, na parede.

- Nem pense – Disse Apollo, estreitando os olhos, ainda com o arco na posição de atirar flecha. – Suas mãos imundas não voltaram a encostar nela. - Disse descendo da cómoda.  
Febo Apollo, ascendeu seu cosmo, mais uma vez, fazendo a temperatura aumentar mais. Alfeo começou a sentir gotas de suor percorrer-lhe o rosto.

"Tenho que fazer algo, se não vou fritarei aqui" – Pensou em meio a um desespero e um mal-estar, vendo as imagens se deformarem diante de si pelo calor.

**_Olimpo_**

Hermes estava sentado em um jardim com, lindos lírios a se espalharem por todo lado. Sentado em uma enorme pedra, tinha o olhar perdido no horizonte.

"Será que fiz bem em deixar Apollo ir no meu lugar?" – Se perguntava.

Saiu de seus pensamentos quando viu uma das deidades do Olimpo passar pelas Horas, saindo do lar dos deuses e, sorriu.

- Talvez, já tenha começado.

**_Santuário de Athena._**

Athena estava no grande Salão do Mestre, olhando inquieta, mas distante, na direção da porta principal.

- Athena? – Shion perguntou, quando entrou na sala, olhando para a Deusa, que estava com uma cara preocupada.

- Sim, Shion!? – Voltou-se para o homem loiro.

- Aquele cosmo...

- Sim – Saori o interrompeu. – ande chamar aqueles que estão ausentes.

- Sim, Senhora – Shion reverenciou a deusa e saiu.

Saori voltou a olhar pela janela.

- Hyoga, Shyriu e Ikki. Assim como vocês, meus Cavaleiros de Ouro. Voltem rapido.

**_Continua…_**


	8. Capitulo VI

** Buscas**

Alfeo começou a ver as imagens se retorcerem diante de si, perante o incomodo que Apollo estava lhe causando elevando a temperatura do quarto. Alfeo elevou o cosmo, tentando fazer a temperatura baixar.

Uma guerra de cosmos, começou no recinto, fazendo com que o choque de temperatura fosse arriscado. Os móveis do quarto começaram a trincar, fazendo barulhos irritantes, como tilintar de taças que, com o fervor de um brinde, se partem ao mesmo tempo. Os homens ali presentes se entreolhavam com ódio.

- Desista, Alfeo – Apollo, começou – Não deveria ter saído do local onde os Eternos te confinaram. As Moiras assim o quiseram, que os titãs perecessem nas mãos da nova geração.

- Não diga asneira, Filho de Leto – Alfeo dizia com voz toante – Zeus, Usurpador, irá para as profundezas do Tártaro, por haver contra o pai se voltado e, os Titãs, novamente governarão aqueles que têm curta existência.

Dito isso, Alfeo elevou mais o cosmo, fazendo com que a temperatura começasse a ficar mais suportável. Foi nessa hora que a porta abriu e, uma figura bastante conhecida apareceu sobre a atenção dos dois presentes.

Themis, não se surpreendeu ao ver o filho de Oceano no quarto, mas sim, Apollo que se encontrava de pé do outro lado da cama.

- De certo, devo agradece-lo, Flecheiro Infalível, por haver corrido ao socorro de Virgo – Disse olhando para Apollo.

Este nada disse, apenas assentiu com um sinal de cabeça.

- Enquanto a vos – Themis continuou, virando a atenção para Alfeo – O que pensa estar fazendo?

Alfeo deu um meio sorriso.

- Vim buscar o que é meu – Respondeu.

- Da razão, foste privado, Alfeo, filho de Thétis. Que por nenhum minuto Astrea foi tua e, não o será enquanto minha existencial permanecer intacta.

- Então agradeça mais uma vez a Febo, que se por minutos tardasse, não poderias afirmar tal coisa, pois por pouco não a tomo como minha de vero.

Tais palavras ódio, Alfeo incumbe no coração da Titanide, que erguendo a mão direita para a frente, faz aparecer uma espada na posição horizontal. O punho dourado, brilhava intensamente, contrastando com a lâmina prateada, de aço potente e inquebrável. Themis empunha a espada e, aponta-a para Alfeo, que com aflição retrocede alguns passos de olho no brilho da lâmina afiada.

"Sohnda esta danificada, não posso combater assim" – Pensava olhando para a espada a sua frente.

- Detenha-se, Themis – Apollo falou exaltado, fazendo Themis lhe fitar – Que é minha esta punha. Eu me encarregarei de a vida de Alfeo tomar, ou de ao Tártaro obscuro faze-lo regressar. Entanto, Astrea pode se encontrar ferida, pois não tive tempo de ver. Mandei-a embora, mas creio que ainda corre perigo.

Ao ouvir as palavras de Apollo, a Justiça Divina faz de imediato a espada desaparecer, com um sinal desleixado para o filho de Zeus deixa o recinto, mas não antes de lançar um olhar fuzilador para Alfeo.

Este com ódio por não haver conseguido o que queria e, por lembrar de sua arma principal estar danificada, faz uma nova jorrada de água, entrar pela janela com força, na direção de Apollo, que com reflexo se esquiva do ataque. Quando o Deus, voltou sua atenção para o local onde estava o titã, já não o encontrando lá.

"Maldito" – Apollo pensou, ainda olhando ao redor.

- Em outra ocasião nos defrontaremos, Flecheiro – Ouviu a voz de Alfeo – Mas percebo que não será a luta final, pois não é por você a minha raiva e, sim, por aquele que mensagem entre deuses e mortais é incumbido de levar. Deixando você ao encargo daquele que desonra levaste, quando através de suas setas, baixou ao Tártaro profundo.

Apollo disse em resposta, erguendo a cabeça, sentindo já o cosmo do inimigo desaparecer.

- Maldito sejas, Titã, que da punha contra mim foges como cão selvagem de um leão. Mandarei você e quem se opor contra os deuses para o Tártaro, porque é lá o vosso lugar.

Baixou a cabeça e balançou negativamente com pesar.

"Como ele conseguiu sair do selo e libertar Alfeo?" – Se perguntou.

**Rozan**

- Shyriu!!! – Shunrei entrou pela cabana, alarmada, fazendo Shyriu se voltar assustado.

- O que houve!?

- Algo está acontecendo no rio.

- O que?!

- Ande Shyriu! – Shunrei agarrou no braço do Dragão, arrastando-o para fora.  
Ao olhar para a zona do rio se surpreendendo.

O leito, antes abundante e violento, dimunuira drasticamente.

" O que está acontecendo!?"

Não deu tempo de pensar em uma resposta, sentiu um forte cosmo se aroximar, dando tempo, apenas, de empurrar Shunrei e, se jogar para longe. Uma forte explosão arruina o solo, fazendo uma cratera.

Shyriu ainda no chão procura por Shunrei, encontrando-a inconciente, do outro lado.  
- Shunrei!!!

- Que rapido, Dragão – Uma gargalhada ecooa, fazendo Shyriu se alarmar.

- Quem está aí!? – Levantou rapidamente, olhando para todos os lados. – O que quer?

- O que quero?! – A voz chamou a atenção do Dragão para o lado onde estava Shunrei.

- Shunrei!!!

Ao lado da menina desacordada, estava uma figura corpulenta. Seus braços fortes eram envolvidas por escudos redondos e robustos. Paeciam ser pesados, assim o restante da armadura, que cobria seu enorme corpo. Os olhos azuis claros, conbinavam com a "roupa", que era da mesma cor. De cabelos negros curtos e pele morena, fazia lembrar a Shyriu, o Cavaleiro de Touro.

Sua face trasia uma expressão de deboche, olhando a moça desmaiada, ao seu lado.

- Afaste-se!!! – Shyriu alertou, fazendo um movimento brusco, com a mão.

- Dragão – A voz grossa do homem saiu meio a um riso – Não é a garota que vim  
matar.

- O que?! – Serrou os punhos e estreitou os olhos.

**Castelo de Oceano**

Alfeo entrou a passos duros em uma enorme sala, com uma mesa negra de ferro, muito grande em forma retangular, rodeada por mais de 20 tronos, de belas feitura, do mesmo tom e material que a mesa, encontrando Aqueloo sentado no trono maior, que estava na ponta da mesa. Trono, este, que pertencia a Oceano.

- Vejo que Febo o derrotou facilmente – Aqueloo provocou, fazendo Alfeo estreitar os olhos escuros – Mas não tenha tanto ódio pois a mim ele conseguiu derrotar a tempo, por sorte, de certo, mas conseguiu. – Dito isso deu um murro na mesa.

- Themis apareceu de repente. - Alfeo respondeu, puxando o primeiro trono a contar do principal – Foi por pouco. – Suspirou profundamente.

- Esqueça a Deusa da Justiça, traidora como a mãe. – Aqueloo começou – Ela é a chave para trazer de volta os titãs a ativa. Precisamos de um sacrifício – Disse sorrindo.

Alfeo o fitou e, sorriu ao pensar que assim nada mais o deteria. Consentiu ao que o irmão lhe dissera.

"Traidora, é isso que ela é e, pagará caro por isso" – Pensou.

Viraram a atenção para a porta que se abria fazendo um rangido forte e incomodo. Da entrada puderam ver Ásia, que trazia na mão um belo chicote negro, presente de Nix e, Eridano, com uma espada de lamina avermelhada e cabo também vermelho com ornamentos em ouro reluzente, seguidos de Eos, de belas feições. Um homem forte, de cabelos lisos curtos e escuros, olhos claros e rosto fino, que Alfeo reconheceu como Epimeteo, seguido por um homem corpulento, de pele bronzeada, cabelos curtos e escuros e olhos castanhos claros.

Atlante seu nome. Acompanhado de uma de suas filhas (1), Dione, de traços fortes, pele escura, corpo bem definido, braços fortes, alta de cabelos lisos loiros até o meio das costas e olhos negros. Astreo(2) entrou logo atrás, com seus braços fortes, cabelos compridos cacheados negros, olhos azuis e pele alva. Ao lado deste seu filho e, também filho de Eos, Boréas(3), sempre veloz e violento, com seu corpo esguio, cabelos lisos claros e olhos no mesmo tom e, ao lado deste, Noto(4), seu irmão, de cabelos escuros, pele clara, olhos castanhos, alto e forte, belo de se ver, com expressão sempre séria e calma. E por ultimo Prometeo(5), sábio por natureza, criador dos homens.

Aproximaram-se da mesa e vendo o sinal do filho mais velho de Oceano sentaram um do lado do outro, nos tronos de bonita feitura.

- Parecendo que não falta mais ninguém, podemos começar – Disse Aqueloo de pé diante do trono principal. – Todos, de certo, temos motivos para querer que os titãs se reergam para governar novamente a terra.

- Sim, mas não será tarefa fácil – Adiantou-se Prometeu.

- Visto que os selos anteriores foram quebrados, com respectiva facilidade, os deuses reforçaram-no de modo a dificultar, digamos, o nosso trabalho. – Concluiu Euridano.  
- Mas já sabemos como quebra-los – Aqueloo disse. – Os filhos de Zeus com Themis.  
O sangue titã e da terceira geração corre nas veias de Astrea e das Horas. Basta apenas uma e libertaremos os titãs.

Um rumor começou entre os presentes que falavam entre si. Agradou-lhes a ideia.

_Continua…_

* * *

**(1) Menção as Híades.**

(2) Astreo,filho do titã Crío e de Euríbia.

(3) Boréas é filho de Astreo e do vento do Norte. Conhecido por seu caracte violento.

(4) Noto é irmão de Boréas, Deus do Ventos quente do Sul.

(5) Prometeu é muitas vezes colocado como filho de Themis, mas em outras versões ele é filho do titã Japeto e da Oceanide Clímene, irmão de Epimeteo. Tomo a segunda versão para esta fanfic.


	9. Capitulo VII

** Duvida**

**Monte Olimpo.**

Hermes viu Themis passar pela porta do Olimpo na companhia de Apollo e da filha Astrea. De imediato levantou da pedra onde estava sentado e correu para ver o que tinha acontecido. Se espantou ao ver os braços, brancos, de Astrea, feridos.

- De certo, encontraram o Deus-Rio pelo caminho, Alfeo Obscuro – Disse sem demora, estreitando os olhos.

- Se Flecheiro, a tempo não chegasse, poderia ter acontecido uma tragédia. – Disse Themis. – Pois Astrea se encontrava já quase nos braços do Filhos de Oceano.

- Venham, Zeus Cronida está a vossa espera. De tudo, o Poderoso Deus tem conhecimento e, a muito que se encontra inquieto. – Hermes disse conduzindo os três para o grande salão onde Zeus estava sentado impaciente em seu trono.

Entraram no grande salão: Themis e Apollo, seguidos de Hermes e Astrea que, mantinha a cabeça baixa.

- De certo não devem ter boas novas – Zeus começou, se levantando do trono, muito sério – E pelo que vejo encontraram contratempo.

- Alfeo, Filhos do Titã Oceano, se colocou no caminho – Apollo começou com voz toante – Os filhos dos Gerados por Gea, estão despertos novamente e, fim querem dar aos Olímpicos de forma que a antiga geração volte a governar.

- Hermes, Grande Mensageiro – Zeus começou chamando a atenção do rapaz que estava do lado de Astrea – Corre de encontro ao templo grandioso de Athena Glauca e, ordene que esta venha o mais rápido possível. Se esta se negar, apenas diga que os humanos a que tanto ama, em grande perigo se encontram.

O Mensageiro dos deuses não se deteve, assentindo ao que o Pai dos Deuses disse e, saiu do recinto o mais rápido que pode, rumo ao Santuário de Athena.

**Rozan**

Como poderia estar tão alheio ao que poderia estar acontecendo? Aquela figura enorme diante de si, lhe indicava perfeitamente que o Santuário seria alvo de mais algum ataque. Que Saori...não, Athena estava em perigo.

Não conseguia encontrar explicação para aquela figura estar ali e, nem de onde ela poderia ter aparecido. Apenas sabia que este era seu grande adversário e, se quisesse proteger a moça estendida no chão, assim como seus amigos, teria de enfrentar e derrotar aquele que lhe parecia uma possível ameaça.

Shiryu estreitou os olhos, antes de ouvir a voz estrondosa daquele homem que dava dois ou mais de seu tamanho.

- Não direi meu nome, Cavaleiro – Iniciou com um sorriso. Ainda não se movia, porem sua voz sem emoção fez Shyriu recuar dois passos – Você não precisará dele.

- Que...?

Shiryu não teve tempo de completar sua frase, sentindo uma forte pancada em seu estômago, que o jogou contra uma rocha, estilhaçando-a.

O outro ainda com o joelho dobrado, soltou uma gargalhada.

- Lento!!!

O Cavaleiro de dragão se levantou cambaleando, sentindo o músculo de sua barriga latejar. Quando conseguiu se equilibrar direito, suspirou:

- Eu vou lhe mostrar a lentidão – Disse entre dentes, acendendo seu cosmo. O outro recuou perdendo o riso.

Os Movimentos simples de Shiryu eram acompanhados pelos olhos do outro, com um misto de temor e fascinação. Apesar de Shiryu não saber quem era seu adversário, sua consciência lhe dizia que tinha que vence-lo de qualquer jeito. Não poderia poupar no primeiro ataque, com vista a experiências perigosas. Sentia o cosmo inimigo, tão grande e tão poderoso que fazia sua pele arrepiar.

- O GOLPE MAIS FORTE!!! – gritou vendo as rachaduras que provocava no chão ao seu redor –ROZAN HYAKURYUU HA!!!!

Os braços estendidos mostravam as varias figuras de dragões o caminho a seguir, enquanto seu cosmo elevava-se ao máximo.

O grito meio a claridade fez com que Shiryu pensasse na vitoria por segundos. Tão intenso, mas tão rápido quanto a defesa do adversário, que com uma mão estendida para a frente, barrava seu golpe com a palma de uma única mão.

O Cavaleiro de dragão arregalou os olhos, a medida que tentava elevar mais sua força.

O enorme homem suspirou, parecendo desolado. Espremeu os lábios e tremelicou a queixo e com fúria elevou seu cosmo, jogando o golpe inimigo para trás, com a mesma intensidade no qual foi atacado.

O gemido surpreso de Shiryu não saiu totalmente de sua boca. A dor que lhe cortava a carne lembrava-lhe aquela sutuação patética em que agora se encontrava.

Iria morrer pelo seu próprio golpe?

**Castelo de Oceano.**

Satisfeitos com o que ouviram, os presentes conversavam entre si, a melhor forma de conseguirem capturar uma das deusas filhas de Zeus e Themis. A sede pela libertação dos Titãs adormecidos reinava entre eles, que estavam dispostos a tudo para derrubar os Deuses e exterminar a raça humana da terra.

O único que não tinha a ansiedade a mostra, era Prometeu, que permanecia calado observando os outros conversarem.

- Algo não lhe agrada, Filho de Iapeto? – Aqueloo perguntou de repente, assustando o homem que estava distraído e, assim, não percebeu a aproximação.

- Criei a humanidade com dedicação e, agora anseio pela sua destruição – Prometeu falou entre suspiro, sem olhar o companheiro. – Tudo que fiz por eles não adiantou em nada, pois acabaram cometendo sempre os mesmos erros.

- Quando tudo estiver terminado – Aqueloo começou com um meio sorriso – Poderá recria-los, mas desta vez sobre o reinado de quem saberá faze-los obedecer ordens.  
Prometeu ficou pensativo durante alguns minutos, sobre o olhar atento de Aqueloo que se afastou e se juntou aos de mais.

"Isso é verdade" – Prometeu se convenceu.

**Santuário de Athena**

Shion estava no terraço do 13º templo, observando Athena que passeava inquieta com Kiki, no jardim.

Não sabia o que fazer para acalma-la. Na verdade não tinha vontade pois, por dentro, se fazia a mesma pergunta que ela. Sentira o cosmo que saiu da Casa de Peixes. Era um cosmo poderoso, mas no qual não soube identificar de quem era e, estava determinado a chamar Afrodite para uma conversa franca. Mas não agora. Iria esperar Athena se distrair ou mesmo sair do Santuário para resolver algo. Não a queria preocupar mais.

Estava pensando sobre isso, quando viu uma luz se aproximar de Saori e, em seguida um rapaz, que reconheceu logo como Hermes, a cumprimentar e, em seguida começar a falar algo, que não conseguia ouvir.

Sem tempo de reagir, viu Athena desaparecer aos poucos, com Hermes.

Estreitou os olhos.

"Bem, creio que essa é uma boa oportunidade para chamar Afrodite aqui." – Pensou.

Não demorou muito para que o Cavaleiro de Peixes entrasse no Salão onde Shion já o esperava sentado em seu trono.

Shion pode reparar que Afrodite estava estranhamente mais belo que nos outros dias e mais dispostos, pois viu-o reverencia-lo com um belo sorriso nos lábios.

- Vejo que está bem disposto, Afrodite – Shion comentou.

- É – Afrodite concordou, estranhando um pouco o comentário – O dia tem me corrido bem.

- E as noites também? – Shion perguntou seco e sem emoção.

Afrodite arregalou os olhos, ao ouvir tal pergunta, insinuante, do Grande Mestre. A final o que pretendia?!

- Como? – Afrodite estava confuso – "Aquilo não foi um delírio? – Se perguntou.

- Quem esteve na Casa de Peixes ontem a noite? – Shion perguntou a queima-roupa e já sem paciência.

Afrodite hesitou um pouco.

- Afrodite!? – Shion insistiu, intimidando um pouco o Cavaleiro, que permanecia com um joelho no chão, em sinal de respeito.

- E…Eos – Respondeu baixo.

Shion ergueu um pouco a cabeça estreitando os olhos.

- Eos?  
- … - Afrodite assentiu.

- O que ela queria na Casa de Peixes? – Perguntou desconfiado.

Afrodite corou violentamente, ficando sem saber o que responder, apenas mexendo os lábios e fazendo um movimento repetitivo com a mão, enquanto procurava as palavras.

- Ande! Responda! – Shion ordenou impaciente. Sabia que coisa boa não deveria ser.

- Bem, Mestre... – O Cavaleiro de Peixes começou hesitante, mas logo um sorriso convencido apareceu em seus lábios – Sabe que sou o Cavaleiro mais belo do Santuário!?…Ela passou a noite na Casa de Peixes…

Foi a vez de Shion corar, fazendo um sinal para que o Cavaleiro não continuasse a falar.

Durante alguns minutos ficaram em silêncio, apenas se encarando.

Shion ainda com a face um pouco corada, pensava no porque daquele súbito interesse da deusa pelo Cavaleiro de Peixes, e, por sua vez, Afrodite pensava que tipo de chamado iria levar do Grande Mestre, que parecia não muito contente com o que tinha ouvido.

- Ela já vinha aqui, antes? – Shion perguntou de repente.

- Não, Senhor – Afrodite baixou a cabeça.

O que respondera era verdade e isso poderia ajudar.

- Tudo bem – Shion disse para a surpresa de Afrodite – Desta vez passa. Mas espero que não se repita.

- … - Mais uma vez Afrodite assentiu.

- Pode ir!

Mais uma breve reverencia ao homem sentado no trono e, virou de costas saindo do grande salão, rapidamente.

"Não estou gostando" – Shion pensou estreitando os olhos enquanto via o homem se afastar.

**Monte Olimpo**

Estavam prestes a entrar na sala onde Zeus estava a espera, quando ouviram uma voz vinda de trás, chamar. De imediato Hermes e Athena viraram, vendo a figura imponente de Poseidon, na forma de Julian Solun e Hades em sua forma original: Cabelo encaracolado negro, acima dos ombros, barba farta e olhos igualmente escuros. Pele pálida e corpo másculo.

Athena parou os olhos glaucos na figura de Hades, ficando tensa com a forma que o homem lhe olhava.

"Ainda não esqueceu" – Pensou.

- Antes que entrem – Hades começou, voltando o olhar para Hermes – Precisamos esclarecer algo importante.

**_Continua…_**


	10. Capitulo VIII

** Preparação**

Apesar do tempo decorrido desde aquela Guerra entre os dois deuses, o deus do Sub mundo não havia esquecido a derrota. Mas preocupações maiores vinham em sua mente e, isso transparecia em seu olhar.

Olhar, este, que Hermes não pode deixar de perceber, aceitando ficar por alguns minutos ali fora com o deus, enquanto as duas outras divindades, se retiravam.

O barulho da grande porta ornamentada, fez com que os dois deuses se voltassem um para o outro.

- O que me queres dizer, Hades, Imperador do Submundo – Hermes começou, com um olhar desconfiado. – Que se outra altura fosse, meu peito desconfiaria de suas intenções. Mas vejo em seus olhos preocupação a mais.

- Escute ao que vos refiro agora, Mensageiro – Hades falava pausadamente e baixo – E faça o que te peço, sem revolta o peito tomar, pois sei o que nesta guerra, que presto vai acontecer, sucederá. Com palavras doces e gentis, ajuda-me, ao coração do Grande Deus, persuadir, pois sei o que este pretende fazer com as Filhas da Grande Justiça. De uma delas, Alfeo, filho do Velho do Mar, está enamorado. Desta, por o ter ajudado, tentará a vida desta dar fim e, aos titãs libertar, pois por traidora a toma. Das outras, pouca atenção tomará, pois contra estas, não há rixa pessoal. Ajuda-me à Gloriosa Astrea, que aos primeiros homens ensinou o valor da justiça, ao Hades descer em minha companhia. De lá, ninguém desconfiará de sua pousada. Prometo que da fruta maldita não comerá, podendo voltar para junto de pais queridos.

Ao peito de Hermes, tais palavras incumbiram aflição. Das palavras de Hades, nenhuma mentira faltava, o que fazia com que o Mensageiro dos deuses reconsiderasse a hipótese.

- De certo, não posso esquecer as palavras que dizes, Imperador do Submundo. Mas porque pensa que apenas Astrea, a Justiça, tentarão dar morte Funesta, se todas, de Themis Magnifica e Zeus Grandioso, são nascidas?

Hades, pareceu se irritar, mas manteve sua postura fria.

- Já provei, assim como Poseidon, Imperador dos Mares, o que é a derrota pelas mãos mortais. Estes, grande poder, não posso negar, que tenham. Mas tanto já passaram, que agora em paz, devem permanecer. Entanto, não posso levar Três para o Submundo, pois Persefone, ninfa de Demeter, tem mais o que fazer. Jovens e belas, elas, não se encontraram totalmente safas de almas danadas, que liberdade, do Hades Obscuro, querem se ver livres.

Hermes nada disse. Apenas se manteve atento. Sabia tudo aquilo, mas estava tranquilo. Zeus tinha a solução.

- Minha ajuda não a negarei, Imperador Danado. Mas se decisão controversa Zeus Possante tomar, também não colocarei objecções.

Foi com um sorriso que confirmou sua ajuda. Talvez o Deus do Submundo quisesse se redimir perante os Olímpicos e esta era a maneira que encontrara.

Assim que entraram no enorme salão, foram recebidos com grande interesse por Athena e Zeus.

Fitaram os dois deuses que entravam e, se juntando com as demais deidades: Athena, Deusa da Sabedoria, Poseidon, O Sacudidos de Terras, Hera de braços cândidos, Themis, O Preceito juntamente com as filhas, aquelas que são chamadas pelos mortais de Horas: Astrea, a Justiça, Eunomia a Disciplina e Erene a Paz e Apolo, Flecheiro Infalível. No mais alto trono, aquele que as nuvens acumula, o Pai de todos os Deuses, Zeus de olhos penetrantes.

Assim que a todos, voltou seus olhos cinzentos, começou:

- Ao destino das Nascidas de Themis, O Preceito, iremos decidir. Os presentes deuses sabem que de alguma forma, os filhos de Oceano, Velho do Mar, despertos se encontram, para Vingança contra Olímpicos e mortais, levarem. Aos titãs, restabelecer a dinastia, e posse de toda a terra ganharem. A não considerado muito tempo, com a ajuda de Ponto, Ser Primordial, do selo de séculos, retornaram, mas pelas mãos de mortais ilustres, protetores da Deusa Athena, baixaram ao Tártaro Profundo. De forma que, à Deusa da Sabedoria, encomendo aquelas de meu sangue e sangue titânico. Que à terra desçam e compartilhem da mesma proteção que aquela que gerei.

Athena mostrou-se contente com tal decisão, pois para alem de companhia ilustríssima, ganhava um voto de confiança importante do Grande Deus. Mas ao escutar tais palavras, estufa o peito o Obscuro Imperador da Terra dos Mortos e começa, chamando a atenção de todos.

- Zeus Poderoso, escuta meu pedido antes de concluído dar essa reunião. Pós derrota por valentíssimos mortais, a volta ao Olimpo me concede novamente para que dos Mortos tome conta. Escutai o que digo, pois falsas palavras nunca ouviste de minha boca. De a muito aquela que ao lado de mãe poderosa se encontra, mais perigo que as outras se encontra.

Disse isso tomando a frente de todos, surpreendendo o Deus que rege sobre a terra, que as palavras do irmão não compreende.

- De todas é a Astrea, Filha que por voz foi mandada aos céus, que o filho pérfido de Oceano, o Titã do mar, está enamorado. À Hermes, Grande Mensageiro, ajudou a selar nas profundezas do rio da Arcadea, e desta forma baixar ao Tártaro em conjunto com os de mais que se opunham aos Olímpicos. Traidora é o que o Deus Rio pensa desta e, desta forma tentará a todo custo dar fim.

Astrea ao ouvir tais palavras baixa os olhos, envergonhada, sobre a mira admirada dos olhos de Zeus. Hermes assente o que foi dito.

Chocado, vira-se para o que rege o Reino dos Mortos.

- Ao que dizes, nunca ao meu saber veio de encontro. – Virando para Themis, que se encontrava do lado da filha, de cabeça erguida, estreita os olhos. – Contra mi, se põe novamente Titã ingrata, que por nenhum minuto se encontrou diante de mi, e puseste toda a aflição que te corroía a alma. De segunda guerra que participaste e, pelas mãos de um mortal foi vencida, te perdoo e te trago para solo divino e, desta arte me atraiçoas?

Themis de cabelos negros, fita Zeus. Não transparecia o peito pesado por tais palavras.

- Mais em nenhum momento me coloquei contra vos, Zeus Possante. Mas de agonia daquela que é gerada por nós não lhe ponho ocorrente, pois menos preço por esta, tens.

Ergue-lhe os olhos irados e surpresos, Zeus Trovejante.

- De tais coisas não podeis me acusar, Justiça. Pois para todos que gerei, proteção e apreço não faltam. Se Astrea, aos céus subiu e, castigo aos primeiros mortais presenciou, foi para seu próprio bem. Se apreço não mostro por suas filhas, porque proteção, peço a Deusa Athena, agora?

A tais palavras a Deusa da Justiça nada responde, de forma que Zeus virou-se para Hades.

- A muito, também, acordo fizemos, em relação a filha de Demeter, que ao Hades foi levada, pois de seu agrado era. Mas, comendo a maldita fruta, não pode retornar ao Olimpo, pois presa a terras profundas ficou, trazendo com isso a Ira de Demeter Bem Feitora, que de fome quase matou todos os mortais. Apesar de acordo conseguirmos chegar, durante longos períodos ainda de alimentos terrestres, Demeter Vingativa, castiga e desprovem os de curta existência. Não vá Astrea baixar ao Hades, para não mais poder voltar e, grande desgraça causar aos Eternos e Mortais, que da compreensão daquela que faz nascer as leis, se caia sobre todos com Ira e Injurias.

Ouvindo tais coisas, Hermes, Mensageiro, que das filhas de Themis, Astrea era a que mais apreço guardava, vai para o lado de Hades.

- Então que da Roman Obscura não se alimente a Justiça dos Homens, para que possa retornar livre. Mas desça ao Hades, para da Fúria de Alfeo Violento, escapar. Eunomia e Eirene, para o Grandioso templo da Deusa Glauca, sejam protegidas por destemidos mortais. Acabada a Guerra, todos nós a um banquete nos serviremos, onde Zeus Glorioso, voltara a se pronunciar de seu trono.

Alegra o peito de Zeus, as palavras do Mensageiro, assim como dos restantes deuses.

Dera por encerrada a reunião, onde foi reverenciado por todos os presentes, se retirando em seguida.

Junto ao Hades, Astrea desce ao Submundo, onde foi recepcionada por Persefone, que se alegrara com a chegada desta. Dos três juízes, recebeu reverencia e respeito.

Da mesma forma que as duas outras Deusas, guardiãs das portas do Olimpo, baixaram para o templo de porte imponente, na companhia de Athena, de olhos Glaucos.

Shion, Mestre por excelência, o cosmo da Deusa acompanhada, sente, vindo de encontro a esta no grande salão.

Mal passara pela porta, Athena volta-se para este.

Os olhos do Grande Mestre, passou, rapidamente, entre as duas divindades que se encontravam presentes. Suas formas originais davam o dobro de seu tamanho(1).

- Shion. Preciso que convoque uma reunião entre todos os cavaleiros no coliseu. Explicarei quando todos estiverem lá.

Shion, de vestes graciosas e porte imponente, nada diz, pois bom entendedor é. De forma que prevê uma grande batalha. Sem demora, por cosmo, marca a reunião pedida por Athena e, no exacto momento que a Deusa lá chegou, estavam todos presentes.

Surpresos com as acompanhantes da Deusa da Sabedoria, reverenciaram das arquibancadas. Athena, Eunomia e Irene, acompanhadas pelo Grande Mestre se dirigiram para o centro da arena, onde foram contempladas por todos.

Os Cavaleiros Dourados, sentados a frente, de porte imponente e armadura reluzente, se entre-olharam.

Voltam o olhar para arena quando ouvem a voz de Athena, Protetora dos Mortais.

- Cavaleiros e Amazonas! Prestem atenção ao que digo, pois não temos o tempo ao nosso favor – Inicia Athena na forma de Saori Kido – As duas divindades que me acompanham, são as geradas de Zeus e Themis, O preceito. Elas deverão ter a mesma devoção e proteção dedicada a mim.

Dizendo isso um rumor na arquibancada começou.

- Quem são elas? – Aioria, ao lado do irmão se perguntou.

- São as Horas – A voz de Dohko chamou a atenção de todos – As guardiãs da porta do Olimpo.

Miro, franziu a testa.

- Porque devemos protege-las?

- Shhhh

- Uma grande guerra está para começar – Athena continuou, fazendo todos se calarem – Aqueles que já foram derrotados por vocês estão para se reerguer.

Novamente rumores começaram, mas que diminuíram com a voz do Grande Mestre.

- Ouviram a nossa Deusa. Aos seus postos! Estejam sempre alertas.

E dadas as ordens, todos se retiraram, para vigilância acirrada darem dia e noite, até que a profecia da Deusa da Sabedoria se desse.

Aos poucos, cada cavaleiro foi sabendo da identidade de cada deusa, e impressionados e curiosos, juravam protege-las. Pois o que elas representavam, muito lhes faria falta se algo acontecesse.

**Rozan**

Os olhos foram abrindo lentamente. Seu corpo dolorido estava repousado em uma superficie confortavel. Havia um barulho incómodo que fora aumentando assim como as batidas de seu coração, ao lembrar vagamente do que acontecera.

Aquele homem...e..Shunrei.

- SHUNREI!!!! – gritou se erguendo da cama em um rompante.

A forte tontura o fez cair pesadamente para trás, mas foi amparado por mãos delicadas.

Seus olhos miraram a moça, com estranheza.

- Shunrei?!

- Shhhhhhhh – Ela fez, colocando o dedo indicador sobre a boca, enquanto tentava equilibra-lo com a outra.

Quando percebeu que Shiryu conseguia se equilibrar sozinho, soltou-o. Via a expressão do rapaz, muito confusa, e, em um gesto lento, apontou pela janela aberta, sobre a cama.

O moreno que acompanhou o movimento, se surpreendendo : fora, sentado em um rocha, de costas, estava seu inimigo.

- Você consegue andar, Shiryu? – Shunrei indagou preocupada.

- ... – Apesar a confirmação, não tinha certeza.

- Então é melhor você ir até lá.

Não precisou dizer mais nada. A moça ainda ajudou Shiryu a se levantar, mas com um gesto de agradecimento, deu a entender que poderia caminhar sozinho.

Foi isso que fez com relativa dificuldade, suspirando, quando chegou na saída.

O outro não se movera, o que deu a Shiryu a impressão que este não havia notado sua presença. Seria uma óptima oportunidade para acabar com ele, mas não seria justo. Não era assim que o Cavaleiro de Drangão queria obter sua vitória, apesar de ter noção que não tinha tempo.

Mordiscou os lábios.

- Finalmente acordou – O outro disse ainda de costas.

"A final, ele me notou aqui"

- Fico orgulhoso por não tentar me atacar pelas costas – Disse se voltando. Seu rosto, muito diferente de momentos atrás, estava sereno...Shiryu se atreveria a chamar de amigavel. Não conseguia compreender.

- Porque ficar orgulhoso de um inimigo...

- Em nenhum momento disse que era seu inimigo, rapaz.

Esta era um declaração que não estava a espera.

- Disse que queria me matar...

- Também, não foram essas palavras que sairam da minha boca.

O rapaz vacilou confuso, enquanto o outro ria alto com a situação, quando este fitou algo atrás de Shiryu. O Cavaleiro de imediato virou, encontrando a figura de Shunrei estendendo alguns lençois brancos.

- É bela! – Tal afirmação fez o Cavaleiro se voltar imediatamente. – Voce tem sorte, rapaz.

- Quem é você?

Mais uma sonora gargalhada fez Shyriu serrar os punhos.

- Eu te vi crescer, criança – O grande homem disse se erguendo, causando mais estranheza no outro que involuntariamente recuou um passo – Mestre Dohko te criou bem – Concluiu suspirando.

- Não estou entendendo...

- Fui eu que guardei sua armadura durante tanto tempo – Disse, vendo que o cavaleiro não estava acompanhando seu raciocínio. Fez uma breve pausa, para logo continuar – Fui eu que acalmei as águas, por duas vezes, para que a bela moça fosse salva.

Shiryu então pareceu compreender não escondendo que estava em choque.

- Você...? Como...?

- Shiryu – Finalmente vira o Deus-Rio em uma postura seria, mas calma – O homem que te treinou, passou tudo o que você precisava saber para ser um verdadeiro Cavaleiro, você só tem que saber como usar esse poder na hora certa. Mas isso ninguem poderá te ensinar.

- Como conseguiu parar meu golpe com uma mão?

O outro gargalhou mais uma vez. Não era óbvio?! Tantos anos ali ajudando em seu treinamentos. Sempre ali exposto aos treinamentos de Dohko. Ele que era um deus rio, não travaria aquele golpe?

A gargalhada cessou de repente, assustando o rapaz. Novamente aquela postura seria.

- Não há tempo – Disse – Vá para o Santuário. Mantenha a calma, rapaz. Não se apresse mesmo que o adversário se mostra mais forte. Você tem que saber cada ponto da correnteza, para saber onde você conseguirá dominar.

- Mas...

- De qualquer forma – Disse se voltando de costas e começando a caminhar – Se achou que a guerra com o Imperador do Submundo fora cruel, é porque, de facto, nunca enfrentou um Titã.

**Castelo de Oceano**

Sentado, de porte altivo, no trono pertencente ao Velho do Mar, estava Aqueloo de pensamentos sombrios. Seus pequenos olhos negros, perdiam-se em um ponto qualquer na grande porta a sua frente.

Está, de ferro negro e pesado, abriu com violência, para mostrar uma figura no mínimo graciosa. Os cabelos longos Castanhos balançavam com o andar leve e sensual. Os olhos dourados, tinham o brilho das estrelas, no qual deixou Aqueloo hipnotizado por minutos.

- De certo veio para trazer boas novas, espero – Aqueloo não se levantou para retribuir a reverência de Eos.

- As primeiras peças estão posicionadas. – Eos começou com um sorriso – Do templo de Athenas Glauca, provavelmente, todos mortais estão alerta. Não deixaram que movimento estranho se faça sentir, sem ao bronze afiado dos guardas menores, a carne inimiga, provar.

Aqueloo sorriu, com olhar distante.

- É hora da nossa grande jogada – Anunciou elevando o cosmo – É a nossa vez.

**Hades – Castelo**

Persefone, de tudo fez para que a convidada se sentisse bem. Ali naquele lugar onde o sol nunca penetrara, ela já sentiu como era os primeiros momentos.

Astrea, apesar de nada contestar a decisão de Zeus, não concordava em estar ali.

Quando foi chegado o momento, foi levada para seus aposentos, na ala norte do grande castelo negro. Radamanthys e Minos a acompanhavam a pedido do Imperador.

Ao passar pela porta voltou-se para onde os dois juízes estavam parados.

- À pedido do Imperador do Submundo, está entregue, Astrea, Filha de Zeus. – Disse Radamanthys, de voz grossa e cabeça erguida.

Minos, ao contrário do irmão, mantinha os olhos baixos. Rapidamente agarrou na maçaneta da porta negra e fitou por instantes aquela que era a justiça.

- Me perdoe – Sussurrou, fechando a porta, antes que a mulher de cabelos encaracolados pudesse falar algo.

Astrea, de olhos sempre indiferentes, ouviu um pequeno estalo, saindo rapidamente de encontro a esta.

Dois puxões deu a porta. A primeira, fraca. A segunda com mais força. Mas está, não abriu.

Compreendeu que não era mais convidada naquele local.

**_Continua…_**


	11. Capitulo IX

**Revolta**

**Santuário de Athena**

A brisa quente, incomum aquela época do ano, pouco balançava a veste pesada da deusa, sentada solitária, perto do 13º templo.  
Aquele local estava realmente diferente do que se lembrava. Mas havia algo que não poderia ter sido modificado: aquela imagem da deusa responsável pelo local: armada – Athena Prómachos**(1)**.

Não que gostasse da imagem em si, apenas achava, que mais do que a imagem Athena Crisoelephantina**(2)**, combinava com aquele local.  
Suspirou ao pensar que tempos dificeis viriam.

Temia não apenas pelos deuses olimpicos, mas também pelos mortais. E ao pensar neles seu olhar voltou-se para além dos Propileus**(3)**, para as escadas que levavam até os templos guardiãos.

Dali, teve a visão privilegiada dos Cavaleiros de Athena, que subiam desordenados. Com certeza a mando do homem que sentava no belo trono do Parthenón.

Mais uma vez a brisa quente soprou, brincando com seus cachos escuros e, fazendo-a fechar os olhos de leve. Quando voltou a abri-los vira aquele que defendia a primeira casa se separar do grupo e vir em sua direcção.

Mu, que desde a chegada das duas deusas sentia um forte aperto no peito e uma angustia que lhe tirava o sono, vira aquela que representava a Paz sentada sozinha perto da estátua de Athena, decidindo averiguar.

Sabia que mal saira de perto dos companheiros, havia sido notado. Não se incomodou. Eirene, sempre de rosto tranquilo, sorriu com a chegada do rapaz.

- Não sabia que as Horas se separavam por tanto tempo – Mu disse após a devida reverencia.

A mulher continuou sorrindo.

- O que lhe faz pensar, que na solidão me encontro, por tanto tempo?

Mu corou. Estaria ela pensando que era vigiada?

A verdade é que já se passara uma semana desde o comunicado de Athena, mas mais nada fora dito. Apenas sabiam que algo grande estava por vir, mas não sabiam com o que contar.

- Não deixe que a vergonha cale o que te vai na alma, Cavaleiro – Eirene disse com sua voz melodiosa, chamando a atenção de Mu – O que me queres perguntar, é o que povoa o pensamento de todos. Acompanhai-me – Disse levantando, ainda com o rosto sereno – Veremos se o que Athena Glauca diz, voz satisfaz, aquietando por agora seu coração.

Mu nada disse. Apenas se ergueu e escoltou a deusa para dentro do templo.

Saori ficara satisfeita por ver Mu com Eirene. Uma semana na presença das deusas para os ânimos se acalmarem. Tanto Eirene como Eunomia estavam fazendo bem para o Santuário.

Suspirou. Era chegada a hora de dizer a verdade.

**Hades – Castelo**

No ponto mais alto, sentado no único trono que imperava no recinto, estava Hades, que com os olhos fixos na entrada via a figura que caminhava em sua direcção, com desagrado.

Ao seu lado, de pé, Perséfone, Ninfa de Demeter, se encontrava.

- É chegada a hora – Uma voz estridente e alegre tomou conta do recinto.

- Em má hora vens Eurídano, Filho do Grande Titã. Recordo, ora, grande guerra que se deu contra os teus, no qual com a Grande Caçadora lutaste e, na qual ao Tartaro Obscuro o fez baixar, sem clemencia. Por tal, grande ódio as filhas de Zeus Cronida tens guardado na alma.

Eurídano, que nos labios finos trazia um sorriso, uma expressão seria na face faz aparecer.

- De que se trata tal agressividade, Grande Hades? – Disse parando ante as escadas que antecediam o belo trono – A caso ao pacto quer por fim e contra os titãs se por contra? De longe vim e, mui me desagrada voltar de mãos abanando. A prenda de batalha nos avisaram que já a tinha, para o grande castelo de Oceano, o Velho do Mar eu levar. Agora falharás, Imperador do Submundo?

Ergue-se indignada, Perséfone Vistosa:

- Não se revolte, Eurídano Funésto, que não voltara atrás a palavra, Hades, O Grande Imperador dos Mortos. Ao que vieste buscar, no quarto cativa se encontra, esperando a hora em que as portas se abram, para uma falsa liberdade lhe dar. De desagrado, nosso coração é tomado, se enchendo de remorso que nos atormenta a alma. – E com um gesto altivo se voltou para Aiacos, que estava ao lado da grande porta lateral – Juíz, vá buscar a prenda de guerra.

Aiacos ao ouvir tal ordem, o coração pesa, mas obedece, entrando no recinto obscuro. Seus passos ecoaram pelo enorme corredor tanto na ida como na volta, quando apareceu com a Deusa de Belas feições desacordada nos braços.

Euridano ao avistar aquela que enfeitiçara Alfeo, sorriu de forma clara.

- Não perdeis vosso tempo preocupando com a veracidade da palavra dos titãs, Nobre Imperador – Disse isso tirando a deusa de mal jeito dos braços do moreno, que hesitara em lhe dar a mulher em seus braços. Eurídano lhe fitou com o olhar estreito antes de voltar a fitar o Deus dos Mortos – O reino dos Mortos em nada será atingido, pois que todos saberão da bela colaboração prestada.

Hades nada disse. Fitou o outro que lhe reverenciou de forma desleixada e se retirou pela grande porta de saída.

O silencio tortuoso tomou conta do local, até se ouvir o soluçar baixo e Persefone.

Hades estreitou os olhos se erguendo, fazendo com que os espectros presentes se reunissem diante deste, a espera das ordens.

- Não há tempo para lamentações. De nada nos serve o remorso. – Virou-se então para Persefone Chorosa – De todas as que são nascidas da Titã Valorosa, Dike foi escolhida por Eros Insano, que com suas setas enfeitiçou Alfeu Obscuro. E para a morte funesta, as Moiras decidem que esta é merecedora. Sigamos os planos, pois que assim que da morte da deusa Justiça souberem, virão ao meu encontro.

**Santuário de Athena**

No salão do Grande Mestre, Athena falava em voz alta e clara, relatando alguns acontecimentos dos últimos tempos, que ficara sabendo pela boca de Hermes, Mensageiro dos deuses. Vez em quando Eunomia se pronunciava com seu tom técnico.

De comum acordo e, com tudo esclarecido, já estavam prontos a se retirar, quando uma luz forte entrou no recinto, vindo da lateral esquerda do belo trono , mostrando que uma presença divina se fazia presente.

Afrodite sentiu um arrepio na pele, que subiu e desceu suas costas em uma velocidade estrondosa.

A deusa que acabara de aparecer, causou um certo desconforto entre o cavaleiro e o Grande Mestre que estreitou os olhos ao deslumbra-la. Mas a deusa se quer prestou atenção nos mortais. De forma gracioso caminhou para o lado de Athena e lhe disse algo de modo a que só esta pudesse ouvir, em uma língua incompreensível aos mortais.

Apenas puderam perceber que a Deusa da Sabedoria não ficara satisfeita, mas resignou-se. Contrariada, saiu do salão, sob a curiosidade de todos, voltando com um objecto já conhecido, que surpreendera a todos.

**Castelo de Oceano**

**  
**No centro do enorme salão, no chão: figuras estranhas em mosaico. No teto: correntes se estendiam, com grilhões nas pontas. Fazendo um barulho irritante, moviam-se de forma frenética, pelo cosmo que emanava da outra divisão, onde o clima tenso aumentava a cada minuto de espera.

Aqueloo, sentado no trono pertencente ao seu pai, estava inquieto, olhando vez sim, vez não para o pequeno grupo do outro lado do salão.

Cochichavam entre eles, provavelmente tramando algo. Mas não era isso que irritava o Deus-Rio. Mais a direita, um tanto a frente, em um grupo menor: Alfeo e Asia se mostravam impacientes.

- Não sei se Euridano, fora de todo, a melhor escolha – Asia disse olhando com desdem para Alfeo, que estreitou os olhos – Pois contigo ela viria de bom grado, estou certa? – Provocou.

- Guarde sua língua venenosa, Asia Maldizente – Disse Alfeu, que a mão levou a espada negra – Ou um triste fim, ainda lhe espera.

- Não cure de ameaças, Enamorado Sandeu – A mulher riu – Em nada me assusta com esta espada desfeita.

Em um gesto rápido, a espada, Alfeo tirou da cintura, passando no local onde Asia se encontrava. Mas esta fora mais rápida, aparecendo diante do Deus-Rio, onde, com um soco no estômago, fez Alfeo se curvar para frente, com um pequeno gemido. Rolou pelas costas do irmão e do outro lado deste, dera uma joelhada em seu rosto, jogando-o alguns passos para trás.

Na sala todos que viam a discusão, se surpreenderam. Estaria Ele deixando-se levar?

"O que está acontecendo com Alfeo?" – Prometeu estava prestes a intervir, porem assustou-se com o corpo de Asia, que passara rapidamente na sua frente, indo atingir uma das pilastras do outro lado da sala, caindo pesadamente, de bruços, no chão.

Alfeo havia lhe jogado longe apenas com um simples levantar de cosmo. A risada deste tomou conta do recindo, chamando a atenção de todos, que não se atreviam a se meter.

- Grande desonra aos gerados por Thetis acometes, ao verem que são comparados com seres insignificantes. No Tartaro Obscuro, deve remoer-se Oceano Grandioso, por haver como filha tal ser.

Ao ouvir tais palavras Asia ergue o rosto com dificuldade, fazendo Aqueloo, que via tudo calado, sorrir.

Alfeo, em posição de superioridade, ainda parado no mesmo lugar, coloca as mãos para frente com as palmas viradas para cima, acendendo novamente seu cosmo.

Asia não teve tempo de se recompor, seu corpo fora jogado violentamente contra o teto, fazendo-a soltar um gemido.

- Basta, Alfeo!!! – Epimeteu falou imperioso, mas o moreno não lhe deu ouvidos.

Com um passo, prosseguiu olhando Asia.

- De agua fomos gerados, de agua somos feitos. Quanta imprudência e ignorância, Asia Degenerada da raça, ao baixar a guarda ao me ver no chão – Fez seu cosmo aumentar, espremendo o corpo da Oceanide sobre a pedra fria, causando uma dor insuportável.

Alfeu deu mais uma passo, chamando com o cosmo a espada que estava no chão. Agarrou-a com força e suspirou sonoramente.

- O que pretende? – Prometeu não estava gostando da forma com era conduzida a disputa.

Alfeu sorriu.

- Vou lhe mostrar porque deve temer esta espada – Disse. E rapidamente o corpo de Asia foi tragado para junto de Alfeo, que saltou em direcção a irmã, de espada em punho.

- ALFEO!!!

O grito de Dione fora abafado pelo enorme cosmo que se apoderou do local. Alfeo apenas teve tempo de parar o ataque. Alguns fios negros de seu cabelo cairam de mancinho para o chão, enquanto o corpo de Asia era atirado contra outro pilar.

Segundos depois, a porta principal era destruída meio a uma enorme explosão.

Alguns momentos de perplexidade se passaram, até que os olhos se moveram ao homem loiro sentado tranquilo no Grande Trono.

Aqueloo fitava sem emoção a porta destruída. Na mão direita Cieńnaduszy, que acabava de ser infincada no chão, diante de seu dono.

Alfeo estreitou os olhos, enquanto Asia tentava se erguer.

- Porque me fazem isso – O loiro disse em tom cansado, causando estranheza nos demais – Simierc Torna-se penosa ao não conseguir seguir seu instinto, de ir ao encontro a carne inimiga. – Disse isso levando a mão ao cabo da espada menor.

Alfeo resignou-se, fitando o irmão, ainda com raiva a peleja interrompida.

- Guarde sua fúria, Obscuro filho de Oceano – Iniciou parecendo recomposto – De nada lhe servirá acabar com os teus. – Ouvindo tais palavras, Alfeo levou a espada a cintura, parecendo descontrair.

- A ti, Asia, Filha detestável de Thetis – Reiniciou olhando a irmã já recomposta – Guardai seu veneno para os inimigos. De certeza, assim, será mais útil.

Ergueu a cabeça e estufou o peito, Asia, que a resposta estava pronta a dar, mas a risada penetrante e incomoda do recém-chegado que passava pelos escombros, a fez desistir.

- Encontrai diversão destruindo o castelo, Nobre Alfeo – Eurídano que carregava Astrea desacordada no braços se voltou ao irmão – Impaciente pela prenda de Guerra...

- Não tombes de gracinhas – Aqueloo que o olhar estreitou ao ver a deusa desacordada sobre a atenção de Alfeo, disse – Levai tu, ao recinto que é dela. Que o filho Obscuro do Velho do Mar tome as honras na hora certa – Disse fitando os olhos escuros do irmão que nada disse – Para que desforra encontrai no sangue de Virgo!!!

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**(1): Athena Protetora dos guerreiros  
(2): Athena em Ouro e Marfim que se encontrava dentro do Parthenon - Kurumada colocou a estatua em pedra fora do templo  
(3): Entrada da Acrópole.**


	12. Capitulo X

****

******A movimentação dos peões**

**Santuário de Athena**

Os olhos atentos, muitos, levemente arregalados ao avistar tal objecto odiado: a arca em tamanho pequena, ladeada em dourado com fundo verde escuro, alguns detalhes se estendiam nesse fundo na mesma cor amarelada do restante. Reparavam na Deusa da Sabedoria que caminhava de encontro a Eos, que pareceu por instantes, a Afrodite, um tanto ansiosa.

Athena decidira não entrega-la directamente. Segurando a arca com uma mão, abriu a tampa com a outra. O brilho dourado da adega que lhe degolara durante a Guerra Santa, reflectiu nos olhos da deusa que "secou" o objecto com fervor.

Saga sentiu o corpo estremecer. Mal batera os olhos na adega que parecia segui-lo junto de seu destino, e conseguia visualizar e até sentir o ultimo suspiro de Athena antes de sua queda, para baixar ao Hades.

Era pena não estar ali para ver sua destruição, pois que em breve estaria em sua nova missão.

- Athena... – A voz de Shura encheu a sala. Mas o gesto desleixado da deusa o fez se calar.

- Mas Athena...

- Já a muito que essa arma existe. Se cair em mãos erradas poderá nos dar problemas. – Saori interrompeu Shion.

- Deve ser destruída – Eunomia se aproximou – De certo O Grande Deus sabe o que deve ser feito.

-_ Ela será destruída assim que as ordens de Zeus, Grande Deus, vierem ao meu encontro _– Eos falara naquela língua tão estranha para os mortais, sendo os deuses presentes os únicos a compreenderem –_ Nos juntemos na prenda de Poseidon a cidade gloriosa de a tempos. Lá deuses se reunirão para o consumo destrutivo do poder de Hefesto dar fim a arma maldita._

****

Castelo de Oceano

Os passos determinados, se opunham ao passo leve e hesitante da deusa que tinha as mãos amarradas, seguindo entre dois deuses. No corredor escuro, os passos de Alfeo eram os que melhor se escutavam.

Euridano, apesar de distraído, percebia a situação existente. O ar tenso era desconfortável, fazendo o deus-rio olhar de soslaio, vez sim vez não, para Alfeo que seguia em frente, sem hesitar.

Imaginava o que poderia passar pela cabeça do mais violento dentre os filhos de Oceano. Era ridículo a forma como Eros havia brincado com o interior do deus-rio.

Astrea nada dizia. Apenas limitava-se a seguir o caminho ordenado. Sabia que jamais iria escapar do seu fado. Era assim que as Moiras haviam determinado o termino de sua existência? Seu sono eterno viria para a desgraça dos Olímpicos?

Provavelmente era essa a resposta, mas não poderia se queixar. No seu intimo, algo dizia que tempos difíceis estavam por vir e não queria rever a desgraça da humanidade.

Por esse motivo não deu luta quando Euridano lhe deu um pequeno empurrão para entrar em uma ampla sala de correntes que se estendiam pelo tecto. A mesma sala que continha figuras estranhas em mosaico no chão, aparentemente sem qualquer significado.

Seus olhos claros se prenderam nos grilhões pendurados mais ao centro, onde vira Euridano apenas com um erguer de mãos traze-los para mais próximo.

Com rapidez e descuidado, colocou os grilhões em cada pulso da deusa e com um gesto firme fez a corrente retroceder, erguendo o corpo frágil de Astrea que soltou um pequeno grunhido, chamando a atenção de Alfeo que permanecia imóvel na porta escancarada.

Euridano lhe fitou com um pequeno sorriso.

- Não haveis por mal se fizer as pazes com a filha da Justiça – Disse com uma ponta de desprezo fazendo o filho obscuro de Oceano serrar os pulsos. Euridano não ligou – Ou preferis deixa-la em raiva para o golpe ter menos peso…  
Estancou. Quando deu por si, Alfeo estava a centímetros de distância, intimidando o irmão, que se calou e rapidamente retrocedeu alguns passos.

- Esperai, Obscuro! – O outro ainda recuava devido ao pequeno avanço que Alfeo dera – Não achais que sou teu inimigo por tentar facilitar ao que prestes vai suceder?

**Ilha de Créta – 20 Km de Knossos**

Os olhos atentos já estavam cansados de procurar por algo que ainda não sabiam o que era. A dúvida estava estampada na cara e, Saga percebia que Mu já não estava muito disposto com todo aquele calor incomum aquela época do ano, principalmente, aquelas horas.

Seus olhos verdes miraram o sol baixo, lhe indicando que já deveria ser próximo das 17h. Suspirou.

Estavam em Creta desde a noite do dia anterior, como Shion havia ordenado, se instalando em uma pequena pensão em um vilarejo ainda dominado por uma vida rudimentar, explorando sem grande descanso as vizinhanças. Mas não encontraram nada de incomum.

A caixa de sua armadura, também, começava a pesar, assim como a do Cavaleiro que lhe acompanhava.  
Mu nunca fora de contestar ordens de Shion, principalmente, depois do que acontecera durante a Guerra Santa, mas estava achando inútil estar ali se o Santuário estava em perigo de ataque.

- _Os outros cavaleiros ficaram aqui para qualquer eventualidade_ – Shion dissera com firmeza, enquanto olhava por de trás da mascara, os dois Cavaleiros ajoelhados dois degraus a baixo de seu trono – _Vocês precisam ir até Creta, ainda hoje.  
_  
Mu suspirou pesadamente fazendo o mais velho lhe fitar.

- Está de facto calor – Saga comentou vendo um suor correr pela face já rubra de pele delicada do Cavaleiro de Aries. – Acho melhor descansarmos um pouco antes de continuar.

- ... – foi a única resposta.

Foi quando, de repente, um grande barulho estremeceu o solo e um clarão se mostrou no horizonte norte.  
De imediato os dois homens se voltaram para fitar o que era. Não estavam muito longe de onde havia insurgido tal acontecimento.

Algo apertou no coração de Mu, ao ouvir de longe uma gritaria que acabara de cessar com o segundo estrondo, seguido do mesmo clarão.

Seus pés sentiram o impacto, mas não se detiveram, assim como os do companheiro. Rapidamente se puseram a correr. A adrenalina dos corpos subiu de tal forma, que já não sentiam o desconforto do calor e do cansaço.  
Algo grave se passava e, poderia ser a resposta ao que procuravam.

Não demorou para começar a passar por pessoas que corriam desordenadas em um euforismo barulhento, atropelando umas as outras, com vista a fugirem do que quer que fosse que estivesse acontecendo.

Mu e Saga não tinham tempo de perguntar o que acontecera, pois que estando a correr pelo lado contrario, sentiam os corpos impulsionados para trás, tendo que fazer força para passar entre a multidão que corria desorganizadamente aos gritos.

Com alguma persistência conseguiram escapar da parte mais critica da entrada do vilarejo, encontrando mais a frente uma imagem aterradora: Casas semi destruídas ou destruídas por completas estavam em chamas, enquanto alguns corpos se espalhavam pelo caminho sobre ou entre os escombros. Saga pensou ter ouvido um choro de criança vindo de dentro de uma das casas, porem quando apurou a audição não conseguiu ouvir mais nada.

Por toda a rua principal se espalhavam escombros que escondiam as pedras originais da calçada . Mu tentou ficar atento a qualquer movimento inesperado, enquanto Saga tentava ouvir alguma coisa...uma pista de algum sobrevivente. Mas isso não aconteceu.

Seus olhos, então, miraram mais a frente, onde a poeira espessa não havia assentado totalmente, mas começava a abaixar. Ergueu o queixo e estreitou os olhos.

- Algo está ali – Disse convicto, atraindo a atenção de Mu que rapidamente acompanhou o olhar do outro.  
- Não vejo ou sinto nada – Mu estranhou.

Mas antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, vira Saga recuar alguns passos.

- Prepare-se! – Alertou.

Não deu tempo. Mu virou o rosto para o caminho novamente, mas quando conseguiu focar seus olhos uma enorme mancha negra estava tão próxima que teve uma leve tontura. O que pode ver foi uma luz forte de tom amarelado vir ao seu encontro.

- Mu!

O impacto em seu rosto o projectou para longe. A alça que segurava a caixa em suas costas arrebentou, projectando o objecto para longe de seu dono. Seu corpo ainda encontrou o chão, mas continuou a deslizar, destruindo os obstáculos causados pelos escombros das casas. Conseguiu parar a poucos metros.

Saga voltou-se para fitar o adversário, porém, ele já não estava mais lá.

Começou a procura-lo com atenção. Se sentia ridículo por não ter visto se quer como ele era. Fora tão rápido que apenas distinguiu um flash de cosmo que desaparecera logo quando atingira Mu. Logo avistou-o se recompondo.

- ESTÁ BEM ?

- E...eu estou bem – Levantou cambaleante para cair novamente de joelhos – "O que era aquilo?" – Tentava se concentrar. Seus olhos ardiam de forma quase insuportável, não conseguindo abri-los por muito tempo.

- Apareça! – Ordenou Saga imponente enquanto seus olhos ágeis percorriam os arredores.

Se arrepiou com a risada que invadiu seu ouvido, enchendo o local como um prenuncio de destruição.

O queixo de Saga não se baixou. Sua pose altiva era irredutível.

- Reconheço aquele que, dentre mortais, é considerado como um deus – Disse com impafia, ainda sem se mostrar ao adversário – Porém é só pose, presumo...

Um estalo veio de dentro de uma das casas semi-destruídas a direita do Cavaleiro, fazendo-o voltar-se. Desta vez conseguia ve-lo. Seu enorme corpo era revestido por uma brilhante armadura de tom escuro que, com luminosidade do fogo trepidante, fazia uma alternância de tons que não deixava identificar com precisão a cor.

O rosto quadrado mas comprido era adornado por um nariz afilado que se estendia sem a natural "quebra" no fim da testa. Os lábios um tanto carnudos se abriam em um sorriso limpo de dentes perfeitos, que fizeram Saga congelar na imagem por alguns instantes, reflectindo sobre a beleza incomum da figura a sua frente, que agora parado fitava-o com seus olhos azuis claros que se destacavam de todo o resto em contraste com a pele morena e cabelos encaracolados, compridos até os ombros, negros.

Uma beleza exótica. Tão diferente que Saga se descuidara do avanço deste que agora se encontrava a poucos metros.

- O que foi Cavaleiro de Athena? – A voz grave o fez sair do seu transe, percebendo seu descuido.

Saga rapidamente voltou a si, serrando os punhos.

- Quem é você? – Indagou entre dentes. Estava irritado mais consigo mesmo, por haver se impressionado com o adversário, do que com facto da provocação naquela pergunta

- O solo que pisas é meu território – Iniciou enquanto perdera o sorriso – Em nada te adiantara reservar o nome, pois que derrotado pelas minhas mãos, logo saberei pela boca de seu amigo.

- Ridículo – A calma habitual de Gémeos retornava com seu olhar audacioso, formando um pequeno sorriso no canto direito dos lábios.

Com um gesto rápido retirou a caixa que estava sobre as costas, fazendo esta cair ao encontrar o chão com um som seco.

Estreitou os olhos e morou o outro ainda imóvel, acendendo o cosmo que chamava pela armadura dourada. Esta respondeu rapidamente revestindo o corpo do Cavaleiro.

O brilho dourado fez o adversário sorrir. Já havia ouvido falar da elite da Deusa da Sabedoria, mas era a primeira vez que via de perto um deles. De facto, aparentemente, eram tudo o que se dizia entre céus e terra. Mas até que ponto?  
Perante Saga não pareceu se abalar. Adquiriu uma pose altiva.

- Amniso – Decidiu por fim se apresentar – Segundo filho do Velho do Mar, Oceano.

O geminiano fechou os punhos. Então de facto era um deus-rio. Fez um barulho estranho com a gargante antes de decidir se pronunciar.

- Saga, Cavaleiro Ouro de Gémeos – Disse por fim.

- De bom grado lutarei contigo, Cavaleiro de Ouros – Amnisos iniciou elevando seu cosmo. As pedras soltas dos escombros começaram a flutuar com leveza, enquanto Saga se preparava para um eventual ataque. Ele era rápido e tinha que ter cuidado dobrado.

O cosmo que emanava do enorme corpo crescia a cada momento, mas o deus-rio não se movia, fazendo Saga pensar que poderia estar tentando intimida-lo. Mas foi nesse raciocinio que com um gesto rápido a entidade menor agarrou em uma pedra que flutura naquele momento a sua frente e com força atirara no adversário. Saga no mesmo momento desviou o rosto deixando o projectio passar, mas assim que focou novamente o inimigo ele já estava muito próximo, agarrando atrás de sua cabeça e puxando-a de encontro ao joelho dobrado para frente.

Saga sentiu a dor intensa que começara no centro do nariz e se alastrou para a extremidade fazendo uma dormência incómoda. Sua garganta soltou um rosnado enquanto fechava os punhos com força. A visão turva não lhe permitiu focar o alvo, tentando a sorte. Empregou no punho a força que lhe sobrara naquele momento, enquanto ainda sentia a mão do inimigo ainda em sua cabeça e desferiu um soco que alcançou a costela de Amniso, que se curvara um pouco para o lado serrando os dentes.

Saga ainda não esperou pela reacção do inimigo desferindo mas três golpes repetitivos na mesma altura do primeiro. Um...dois... o terceiro fora defendido com alguma dificuldade, com a mão que estava segurando sua cabeça. Dessa forma conseguiu se afastar um pouco.

Sua visão estava voltando, já conseguia visualizar a cara retorcida do outro que grunhia de forma estranha.  
Os olhos azuis voltaram na sua direcção , parecendo decifrar seu pensamento: voltou-se para o lado encontrando a figura confusa de Mu que esfregava os olhos com frenetismo, enquanto apoiava um joelho no chão.

Ardiam de forma terrível, como se tivesse olhado durante horas para o sol do meio dia.

O olhar do deus-rio virou novamente para Saga que retribuiu com uma ponta de duvida.

- Será que se trata também de um cavaleiro de Ouro? – Indagou rindo. – Veremos – Completou elevando o cosmo e saindo rapidamente de encontro a Mu, antes que o Cavaleiro de Gémeos pudesse ter qualquer reacção.

- MU!

**Athenas – Arredores do Santuário**

Uma grande movimentação nas ruas atrapalhava a visão de muito dos soldados que vagavam no local. Por ordem de Athena todos se dispuseram em posição estratégica nas vilas que rodeavam o Santuário.

As pessoas pareciam alheiras ao que se avizinhava e, esse facto, irritava muitos dos que estavam ali para protege-las.

Era uma honra acatar a uma ordem directa da deusa que raramente viam e estavam anciosos para mostrar o seu valor.

Conversavam imponentes enquanto caminhavam entre as pessoas.

- Desta vez não deixaremos que nada aconteça – Disse o mais alto que caminhava na frente de três homens.

- Temos que mostrar que, também, somos digno da confiança Athena, Absirto – Crespi responde meio convencido.

Damiano, o mais velho, apenas sorriu.

Sim, esse era o espírito geral. Eles lutavam parar a protecção dos mais fracos e nada os iria deter.

Foi quando uma gritaria se iniciou mais a frente e, algumas pessoas corriam na direcção do evento.

Os olhares dos soldados se encontraram por segundos. Seria agora que mostrariam o que valiam? Correram, apesar das pernas bambearem.

O tempo de reacção de ambos demorou o suficiente para que a gritaria aumentasse. Toda aquela confusão mais a frente fizera um entusiasmos vencedor lhes tomar o espírito, dando agilidade as pernas que corresponderam ao estimulo com avidez.

Porém fora abrandado pela visão do que estava no centro da confusão. Desanimo misturado com uma ponta de alivio abrasou o euforismo ao verem um homem armado com uma grande faca ameaçar aqueles que passavam.

"isso só poderia ser comigo!" – Damiano pensou desanimado.

- MAS O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI! – Gritou enquanto avançava.

- NÃO SE APROXIMEM! – O homem gritara, fazendo os guardas pararem bruscamente. Seus olhos vidrados mostravam um pânico invulgar a situação actual. Ninguém além dos que viviam no Santuário sabiam o que estava por vir, então qual era o problema daquele homem.

- Acalme-se! – O guarda mais velho dissera com autoridade dando um passo em frente enquanto o outro recuara, os outros dois recuaram entrando para o meio daqueles que se aglomeravam para ver a confusão – Não há motivo para tanto pânico...

- NÂO...! – De um salto fora agarrado e desarmado por Absirto e Crespi. – N-não!

- Seu louco – Crespi falara entre dentes enquanto tentava segurar o homem que se contorcia tentando se libertar.

- Segure-o com força – o outro reclamou agarrando no outro braço do sujeito em fúria.

- Não sejam moles – Damiano se aproximou irritado, mas parou a alguns passos, como que congelado no tempo.

O outro que antes se contorcia para se libertar parou de repente.

- O que há! – Absirto que segurava o corpo já imóvel perguntou para o mais velho enquanto a multidão começava a murmurar indagações do mesmo género. Foi quando viram o guarda soltar um pequeno gemido. Tremelicou os membros e caiu pesadamente para frente, batendo a cabeça com força no chão.

De imediato os murmúrios deram lugar para exclamações de espanto e receio. Os dois guardas de imediato soltaram o homem ainda imóvel, que caira sentado pesadamente no chão. Um homem da multidão, de roupas simples e um pouco sujas se aproximou para ver o que tinha se passado.

Examinara o corpo estendido no chão juntamente com os outros dois que não conseguiam proferir nenhuma palavra. Seria possível que Damiano estivesse com algum problema de saúde que resultara naquele ataque fulminante?  
Foi quando, com uma mão que tremia descontroladamente , o homem que se aproximou apontou para um pequeno orifício negro no topo da cabeça.

Os dois guardas se entre olharam estranhamente. Com certo nojo Absirto se aproximou. Um pequeno buraco muito fundo mas calterizado tão forma que a volta formava uma crosta enegrecida.

"por isso não sangrou"

Seus labios mexeram para proferir uma palavra de baixo calão, mas foi detida por um pensamento crucial.

- O que pensa que é? – Crespi indagou a alguns passos. Na verdade não tinha estômago para se aproximar e, sabia que fora isso que lhe dera apenas aquele lugar no escalão mais baixo dentre os protectores de Athena.

Algo no estômago revirou, não deixando que respondesse a pergunta do companheiro. Sentiu os dentes baterem um pouco. Mordeu os lábios para trava-los e não dar a entender seu sentimento aos outros que ainda murmuravam alto.  
As mulheres, após a esteria inicial, agora só conseguiam tapar a boca com as mãos e falar umas com as outras rogando aos deuses que não fosse algo epidémico.

Não queria prestar atenção a isso. Seus olhos, teimosos para seguir o percurso que a lógica lhe jogava, mirava as sombras desformes e assustadoras pelo seu próprio pânico. Moviam-se conforme o desenrolar a cena a sua volta...mas ali, como temera, estava uma única que não se movia, com uma forma um tanto menor e desforme que as outras, porque não se encontrava no mesmo nível.

Apesar do medo, não pode resistir em olhar para cima...para o céu, onde encontrou um corpo flutuante.

Arregalou os olhos chamando a atenção do companheiro que acompanhou seu olhar.

- Por Athena! – Exclamou recuando enquanto a multidão tomava consciência do que acontecia.

- Hmmmm! Já não era sem tempo. Não queria atacar novamente pelas costas...ou seria pela cabeça?

**Castelo de Oceano**

Os passos duros se aproximaram com determinação. Uma simples ordem e os dois lacaios de aspecto duvidoso abriram as pesadas portas para mostrar a deusa pendurada sobre o mosaico de figuras estranhas.

Suas mãos já estavam dormentes pela posição que os grilhões lhe forçavam estar. O corpo, pendente pelas correntes que lhe prendiam no teto, começava a doer.

O desconforto era tanto que não dera pela porta que acabava de ser aberta para mostrar a figura que tanto temia.

Os olhos escuros fitavam a cena com interesse, enquanto fechava a porta desconfiado. Parou quando a porta foi encerrada atrás de si, esperando ouvir algo do outro lado, porém nada se ouviu.

Sorriu fracamente voltando-se para a deusa presa no centro da sala.

- Sabeis o que está por vir? – Sua voz fez ecoou chamando a atenção da deusa. Alfeo sorriu debochado – Claro que não. Apenas o Preceito sabe o que há de vir.

Astrea nada disse. Limitou-se a fitar o homem que começou a se aproximar.

- Deveis estar assustada, Grandiosa, pois explicarei o que vai suceder – Recomeçou pondo a mão na bainha da espada que estava em sua cintura – Recordo ora aquele que é nascido de Zeus e, que por obrigação leva recados dos deuses. A luta equilibrada em nada me deixava a dever – Começou a baixar a voz enquanto suas palavras saiam entre dentes.

Sua mão segurou firme a bainha da espada, enquanto seus olhos se perdiam nos olhos da mulher presa por correntes.

Mas não era ela que via e, sim, um passado tão vivo em sua memória. – Até sua chegada. – Estreitou os ohos retirando a espada da cinta.

Esperou alguma resposta daquela que parecia irritantemente calma a sua frente. Como podia não estar receosa pela sua vida...pela sorte daqueles insectos que gostava tanto?

Se aproximou com a espada negra apontada para a garganta da mulher agrilhoada. Evitava reparar na espada danificada que lhe fazia sentir tão mal.

Roçou a ponta da sua espada no pescoço branco fazendo a deusa fechar os olhos de leve. Astrea sentiu o objecto descer até o centro de seu peito. Não iria implorar. Estava conformada com seu destino e isso começava a irritar Alfeo que tinha em seu peito esperança que esta suplicasse pedindo desculpas e jurando que permaneceria ao seu lado.

Mas ela nada dizia e isso começava a lhe corroer or dentro. Retorceu os músculos da cara enquanto serrava os dentes.

Suspirou.

- Então é esse seu futuro – Disse ainda entre dentes. Mirou mais uma vez a mulher erguendo a espada – Então que assim seja!

O golpe seco veio com fúria, dando apenas tempo da deusa arregalar os olhos claros.

****

Continua...


	13. Capitulo XI

**Quando no tabuleiro não tem apenas 32 peças.**

**Tartaro**

Trevas infinitas, de sofrimento e odio fazem o ambiente desse lugar tão longinquo... tão esquecido de deuses e humanos.

De suas sombras, apenas três figuras se movimentam entre as rochas negras e os pesados portões que guardam os inimigos de Zeus.

Nada ali trasnpassa. Não saem, nem entram qualquer ser, ao menos que as três criaturas horrendas deixe passar.

Da escuridão, dentro dos gigantescos muros, murmurios vagam com a ira dos Titãs aprisionados. Por vezes o silencio retorna, aguçando a curiosidade dos três seres que levaram o nome de Hecatonquiros. De grandes corpos musculosos de onde se estendiam cem potentes braços e cinquenta cabeças sempre alertas. Coto que de determinação era o mais atento; Giges, aquele que intigara os irmãos na guerra dos Olimpicos e Titãs a ficarem do lado de Zeus e, Briareo, de pensamentos tortuosos, talvez, enlouquecido pela escuridãos do Ser Primordial.

Suas funções nunca passaram do simples acto de guardar aquele local e, apesar de ouvir os murmurios do interior da grande fortaleza, não se atreviam a entrar. Mas, mais uma vez, quando a voz potente de Chronos transpassara o obstaculo ao encontro de Briareo que, no momento, estava só ao portão, o grande mostro inclinou as suas cabeças para prestar mais atenção.

- Filho de Gea Poderosa, o que te pesa na alma, que não o deixa cumprir funsão dada por Zeus Impiedoso? Estaria o Tartaro alimentando insanidade, por falta de compaixão daquele a quem ajudaste?

Ouviu um grunhido retorcido e baixo, das cabeças do poderoso monstro.

- Ouve essa profecia com atenção, Poderoso Briareo. Que de minha boca nunca falte a verdade. Que se de tempos, injustiça cometi para irmãos que somos, do mesmo erro não cometerei de futuro. – Tentava entre a fraqueza de seu pesar, parecer amavel – Abre os portões funestos do Poderos Tartaro e, deixe que o resto esteja nas mãos dos demais que do nosso lado se encontram. Grato serei e, da luz do sol o deixarei se banhar, sem mais ter que passar pela provação das sombras.

Ao ouvido do grande monstro, as palavras de Chronos pareciam pesar, pois de facto sua sorte e de seus irmãos nada alterara desde a derrota dos malfadados filhos de Gea. Permaneciam no mesmo local onde Urano os quisera prender e, Zeus apenas havia dado uma falsa esperança. Tomado de ira, erguesse o gigantesco Briareo, caminhando ruidosamente até os pesados portões. Todos seus olhos miram uma pedra ao lado do portão e, com uma de suas mãos poderosas, fecha o punho e investe sobre o muro, estilhaçando uma pequena parte da rocha negra.

Como era previsto, Tartaro nada deixaria sair daqueles muros, aguentando o golpe.

Briareo fitou o pequeno buraco, efeito de seu golpe, soltando um retorcido urro que abafara os passos dos outros dois, que se aproximaram rapidamente.

A principio nada perceberam do que se passava mas, ao mirarem a indignação do irmão, não restou duvida. Rapidos, sercaram Briareo tentando deter o segundo golpe.

Uma luta confusa começara, onde os braços de Coto e Giges tentavam vencer a furia e violencia do outro que passava a se contorcer. Um baixar de um punho e Giges conceguira atingir o abdomem de Briareo, jogando-o para trás, alguns passos. Este desequilibrou pelo golpe inesperado e caíu.

O estrondo do impacto estremeceu dentro da fortaleza, assustando os que nela estavam presos sem saber o que se passava.

Coto mirou o irmão que se levantava com furia.

- O que se deve tamanha ousadia, Briareo? – As cinquenta bocas proferiam ao mesmo tempo, causando um som insurdecedor. - Não vê tamanha traição em seu acto.

- Como pode o mais forte dentre nós, se voltar contra os Olimpicos? – Fora as vozes retorcidas de Coto a invadirem o escuridão. – O engano do Tortuoso Chronos te persuadiu? Nada que venha da boca infame do Senhor do Tempo, mudará nosso fado.

O outro urrou, fazendo o muro negro estremecer. De imediato tomou balanço e avançou contra os irmãos que se colocavam diante de seu alvo.

Coto, vendo que em nada que dissesse conseguiria trazer a sanidade do irmão de volta, decidira o que tinha de ser feito. Se preparou para avançar de encontro ao outro. Giges vacilou.

O impacto dos corpos dos irmãos estremecia o chão, fazendo um som explosivo ecoar por todo o local. A cada golpe aplicado de ambos os lados e, os urros de dor das cem bocas, faziam os prisioneiros ficarem atordoados. Nada se via, apenas se ouvia, para pequenas deduções...confusas...rapidas como cada golpe aplicado, pois que se umas mãos acabavam de aplicar o gospe, outras já entravam em acção.

Por onde passavam destruiam rochas, ferindo Tartaro que se enfurecia apertando sua escuridão... judiando ainda mais daqueles que nele se encontravam.

Giges por fim decidira, em meio ao seu sofrimento, que havia de acabar com aquilo. Rapido como um relampago fabricado para Zeus pelos Ciclopes, passou para trás do irmão raivoso e e prensou cada braço deste nos seus.

Coto rapidamente ergueu dois braços livres e, com força, jogou-os contra o peito do irmão. As mãos atravessaram seu peito, fazendo-o gritar. O buraco feito na pedra do grande muro rachou.

Querendo acabar com sofrimento do irmão, Coto arrancou seu coração, fazendo o cem olhos se fecharem de imediato.

O silencio voltou a reinar na escuridão do Tartaro, que parara de torturar seus habitantes na mesmo hora.

**Ilha de Créta – 20 Km de Kanosso**

O deus-rio com velocidade surpreendente, segue em direção do Cavaleiro de Áries, enquanto o mesmo freneticamente esfrega seu olho, afim de diminuir a irritação e poder abri-lo.

- Vamos ver o quão bom é um cavaleiro de ouro.

Próximo a Mu, Amniso dispara um potente soco, mas antes de seu punho alcança-lo, o Cavaleiro de Áries some.

- Onde ele foi par... – Antes mesmo de concluir seus pensamentos, Mu reaparece por de trás do deus-rio na altura de sua cabeça e lhe desfere um potente chute na nuca arrancando seu elmo e, o arremessando de cabeça ao encontro de alguns escombros. Porém, Amnisofinca sua mão direita no chão, provocando um pequeno rastro onde passa, conseguindo impedir o impacto. Com avidez, se impulsiona para cima, dando um mortal no ar e caindo de pé no chão. A fraca tontura o fez cambalear um pouco.

- hmmm! Teletransporte! – Indagou o deus-rio que agora sentira uma pequena dor em sua nuca.

Mu que estava de frente para o adversario, à alguns metros de distância, fitou Saga que não tirava os olhos de Amniso. Não demostrava, mas estava surpreendido com Mu, que desistira de manter os olhos abertos e se mantinha firme, apesar do incomodo.

Mas seus olhos abriram por segundos ao ouvir aplausos do adversario, juntamente com uma risadinha irônica.

- Realmente vocês são bons guerreiros, foram bem treinados para qualquer tipo de situação, mas será que podem com isso? – Amniso começa a fazer movimentos com seus braços, lembrando um pouco o guerreiro de Cisne, enquanto seu cosmos se eleva a um nível bem acima da de um Cavaleiro de Ouro.

- O cosmos dele é algo surpreendente, nunca presenciei algo assim. – Indaga Mu.

- Prepare-se, Mu! – Diz Saga, com um olhar atento para o que poderá vir.

Mu dá um salto e se aproxima de Saga. O guerreiro de Áries emana, também, seu cosmos ao limite, chamando assim sua armadura que o reveste por completo. Saga, também, emana seu cosmos ao máximo, esperando algum movimento do adversário.

- Preparem-se ! – Diz Amniso. – Agora não escapará guerreiro ! – Disse erguendo cada mão na direcção de Saga e Mu, que em principio pensaram que seria algum ataque.

Mas este não veio.

Com uma incrível velocidade, ele se aproxima de Mu.

Com grande surpresa, Aries tenta se desviar, mas sente os pés preso ao chão, levando um golpe em seu estômago com tamanha força, que inclina seu tronco para frente. De sua boca saiu um grunhido que fora abafado por uma joelhada no queixo, destruindo o chão onde ele se encontrava preso. Os estilhaços de pedra pareceram a Saga, que não podia se mecher, moverem-se em camera lenta, junto com pó que se erguia com os fragmentos**.**

O corpo de Mu é projectado para o ar de forma desgovernada. Amniso acompanha o movimento com um sorriso, dando um giro, seguido de um chute, que arremessa Mu entre os escombros das casas.

O barulho ressoa no ar, chamando a atenção do Cavaleiro de Gemeos, que tenta se mover sem sucesso.

- MU! – Saga tenta se remexer, olhando para os seus pés. A frustração o faz retorcer os músculos de seu rosto e estreitar os olhos claros, elevando ainda mais seus cosmo. Foi quando conseguiu verque seus pés estavam presos por uma espessa massa de cosmos.

"Então é isso." – Pensa com pouca surpresa.

- Agora é sua vez, Guerreiro de Gêmeos. – Amniso reveste suas mãos com seu denso cosmos, formando uma espécie de soqueira e,indo de encontro a Saga, desfere múltiplos golpes no Cavaleiro que tenta se defender como pode.Começa a tentar deter os socos, mas parecia inútil diante da força e velocidades aterradoras do adversário.

- Estou muito rápido pra você?

Amniso aumenta ainda mais sua velocidade, de forma que Saga já não conseguira mais o acompanhar.O Sangue em seu rosto escorria do nariz e da boca, assim como de pequenos cortes que iam se abrindo ao longo do rosto, tingindo a armadura dourada de pingos vermelhos. Mas antes mesmo que o deus-rio desferisse um golpe mortal, Saga, com destreza, desvia sua cabeça para trás, conseguindo ver o punho de Mu que veio da direita, passando a centímetros de seu rosto. Esboça um pequeno sorriso, que se perde com a ação rápida de Amniso, que segura o braço do Cavaleiro de Áries com a mão direita e com o braço esquerdo dá uma cotovelada no tórax de Mu, fazendo-o retroceder alguns metros para trás.

Nesse momento, Amniso perde a concentração e, o cosmos que estava prendendo Saga, some, deixando o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos livre, dando tempo do mesmo dar um mortal pra trás, desferindo um chute no queixo de Amniso.

O deus-rio cai de costas no chão e, antes mesmo de pensar em se levantar, vê Saga que se aproxima do alto, com o punho fechado em direção ao seu rosto. Amniso desvia, fazendo com que Saga acerte o chão onde o deus-rio está, abrindo um enorme buraco. Saga, ao perceber que falhara, retrocede o braço, ainda abaixado, ambos os olhos sedentos de ódio se entrelaçam, enquanto Saga se encontra em cima de Amniso, mas antes de uma nova reação do Cavaleiro de Gemeos, o deus-rio segura com força seu rosto, invertendo rapidamente a situação, fazendo Saga bater a cabeça no chão. Um pequeno estrago no solo se forma em volta da cabeça de Saga, que tem sua exclamação abafada pela mão do adversario.

Com o outro braço livre, Amniso acende seu cosmos, porém leva um chute de Mu em suas costelas girando no ar horizontalmente. Ainda durante essa acção, Mu dá um salto, junta suas mãos e dá um golpe tipo martelo em Amniso, fazendo o corpo do deus-rio ir violentamente de costas contra o chão. Saga fita com dificuldade a cena. Nunca imaginara ver Mu de Aries em um tipo de combate como aquele. Mas o ariano, não satisfeito com isso, ainda com o punho fechado com força, vai na direção de Amniso, mas o deus-rio ergue seus dois braços em direção a Mu e, com as palmas das mãos abertas, lança uma grande quantidade de rajada cósmica, que lança o ariano para cima, lhe arrancando o elmo e causando algumas pequenas fracturas em sua armadura.

Amniso rapidamente dá um salto de onde estava e se reergue, colocando-se em posição alerta, mas se defronta com uma joelhada de Saga no meio de sua testa, fazendo-o rolar no chão por metros, batendo em uma árvore solitaria, uma das poucas que sobrevivera ao ataque anterior, perto de um portão preto, gradeado, de uma casa ainda inteira, a derrubando. O tronco grosso destruira parte do pequeno muro que sustentava o portão, fazendo este se amolgar um pouco.

"Como posso levar golpes desses mortais? Será que, realmente, os Santos de Ouro são o que os boatos dizem? Matadores de Deuses !" – Pensa com raiva enquanto se reergue.

– Muito bem cavaleiros, agora verá o verdadeiro poder de um Titã – Disse entre dentes enquanto se levantava.

Saga, ainda ofegante, tentava respirar pela boca, visto que sei nariz inchado não permitia que o ar passasse. Mu se preparou...

Amniso estreita os olhos, elevando seu cosmos novamente, mas dessa vez com mais ferocidade . Levantando um de seus braços, concentra uma parte do cosmos, em uma grande bola de energia, a arremessando em direção a Saga.

- **Big Bang !**

Com velocidade alta, a energia se aproxima rápidamente de Saga. Os olhos verdes se arregalam.

- **Crystal Wall !**

Uma barreira aparece entre Saga e Amniso e detém a grande bola de energia.

Mas esta não parece retroceder como se era de esperar, fazendo com que Mu serre os dentes e empregue muita força para manter sua barreira, que aos poucos vai se enfraquecendo diante da tamanha força do adversário.

- N-não é possivel! – Mu diz entre dente, puxando por seu cosmo.

Saga serra os punhos ainda surpreso.

"Como pode a tecnica de Mu não retroceder o golpe de Amniso. Isso..."

Não pode completar o raciocinio. Um estrondo é ouvido e o Crystal Wall vira somente estilhaço,s não sendo o suficiente para deter a trajetória da técnica de Amniso.

A bola de energia continua sua trajectória, com a mesma intencidade do principio. Saga da uma passo atras, surpreso com o que acabara de acontecer.

Rapido o Cavaleiro de Áries aparece ao lado de Saga, com tele-transporte, segura seu companheiro pelo ombro e se tele-porta para longe da trajectória da energia inimiga.

O golpe de Amniso vai fazendo um estrago no solo por onde passa e se colide com uma montanha ao fundo, causando uma grande explosão e levantando uma imensa cortina de fumaça.

- Você está bem, Saga? – Indaga Mu, já muito ofegante, depois de utilizar seu Crystal Wall com tanta energia concentrada.

- Sim, obrigado ! – Saga leva a mão ao nariz quebrado e com um gesto rapido e doloroso coloca-o no lugar. Mesmo sentido dores, não poderia demonstrar nenhum sinal de fraqueza, que pudesse denegrir a sua imagem de Santo Dourado, de modo que aguentou a dor sem se quer fazer um ruido. – Mas ainda temos que derrubar nosso adversário e concluir nosso objetivo. Vejo que já está com os olhos abertos, isso nos ajudará muito.

- Derrubar nosso adversário? – Indaga Amniso – Hahahaha, mas que imprudência esses dizeres guerreio. Devo confessar que vocês lutam muito bem, tem me dado muito trabalho derrotá-los, mas sinto que vocês não conseguirão agüentar por mais tempo.

- Não diga asneiras titã – Saga elevou seu cosmos, novamente.

Não daria mais tempo de racção.

**- Galaction Explosion !**

Amniso fecha seus olhos, como se não se importasse com a técnica mais poderosa de Saga. Com o esticar de um de seus braços a frente de seu corpo e o abrir da palma de sua mão, Amniso, absorve a técnica de Saga com pouca dificuldade.

- Como é possível? – Diz Mu, com os olhos arregalados.

- Minha técnica...o que aconteceu com ela? – Saga não crê no que vê.

- Impressionados com isso? Vejam o que ainda posso fazer, vou lhe devolver na mesma moeda. Experimente sua própria força Cavaleiro de Ouro... Galaction Explosion ! – Diz com tom brincalhão

Amniso devolve a técnica de Saga, na qual atinge os dois Cavaleiros de Ouro em cheio, os arremessando pra longe e estraçalhando suas armaduras.

O grito de ambos os guerreiros, ao serem envolvidos por uma das técnicas mais poderosas das doze casas, ecoa no vazio que se forma a volta deles. Uma explosão surge, envolvendo os santos de Athena.

Os guerreiros agora se encontram caídos ao chão e muito enfraquecidos. Amniso com um pequeno sorriso de satisfação em seu rosto, começa a ir de encontro aos Cavaleiroscom um olhar bem fixo e convicto de sua vitória.

"Realmente eles são temíveis guerreiros, seus poderes e velocidade me deram muito trabalho" – Pensou.

Chegau próximo de seus adversários caídos, para ter certeza de que ambos sucumbiram, porem quando já estava suficientemente perto, a imagem de Saga e Mu começa a se dirtorcer em sua frente.

"O que é isso? Uma ilusão?" – Pensou.

Uma voz vem por de trás do titã, causando arrepios e surpresa.

- **Starlight Extinction !**

A técnica de Mu se colide em cheio com o adversário causando grandes danos ao mesmo e criando uma imensa coluna de luz.

- Acabou, argh. – Mu sente muitas dores, mas fica feliz diante de sua vitória junto de Saga.

Saga esboça um sorriso e cai de joelhos no chão, exausto.

- Eu extingui ele do universo, sua alma agora se encontra no Tártaro.

Uma gargalhada ecoa no ar fazendo os dois presentes arregalarem os olhos.

- Achas mesmo que poderia se livrar de mim guerreiro?

- Como? – Indagaram ao mesmo tempo.

Um passagem dimensional se abre e, calmamente, Amniso sai por ele. Saga serra os dentes e punhos, enquanto se levanta, pois vê que seu adversário é mais forte do que o imaginado. . Mu não esboça nenhuma reação, além da seriedade que encontra-se em seu semblante.

- Ele possui o controle das dimensões, será muito difícil vencê-lo assim . – Pensou Mu.

- Preparem-se guerreiros de Athena !

Amniso corre em direção de seus adversários. Chegando rapidamente ao encontro destes, o deus-rio coloca suas mãos no abdômen de ambos e dispara uma esfera densa de energia que projeta Saga e Mu para trás, além de destruir suas armaduras por completo na região atingida. Enquanto os corpos dos Santos de Athena são arrastados, uma dimiensão se abre e Amniso entra nela, logo após a mesma se fechar. Rapidamente, uma outra surge, agora por de trás dos guerreiros de ouro.

Amniso sai pela fenda espacial e agora aplica a mesma técnica nas costas de Saga e Mu, destruindo por completo suas armaduras na parte das costas, além, de causar grandes danos aos corpos dos guerreiros.

Novamente arrastados, deixando no solo um rastro no chão destruido, foram chocar-se com um monte de escombros a alguns metros do primeiro embate com Amniso, causando um pequena explosão, que projectara estilhaços de pedra e, levantando ainda mais pó fino, que subira rapidamente.

Amniso observava seu feito um tanto ofegante. Parecia mais cansado do que os dois adversario.

Minutos depois, Mu conseguira sair de baixo de um grande pedaço de muro que lhe caira em cima.

- Urgh, droga, como ele não usou essas técnicas antes? Será que esse tempo todo estava brincando conosco? – Indaga Mu sentindo um gosto forte de sangue em sua boa. Seu corpo dolorido tremelicou antes que pudesse estabilizar e se equilibrar.

- Ahgh, a-acho que ele estava nos estudando. Não nos preparamos o suficiente para essa situação tão imediata. – Diz Saga surgindo por entre os escombros. Sua aparencia, muito pior que a de Mu, assustara o companheiro. Um olho fechado, pelo inchasso que se fazia presente do lado direito do rosto, o deformando um pouco, era banhado de vermelho escuro e sujo pelo pó, que surgia de um grande corte na testa. Em seus braços, também, se espalhavam cortes e carne viva, que Mu não conseguia ver a gravidade pela sujeira da poeira misturada com sangue.

Um esforço maior e Saga se colocara de pé, fazendo algumas pedras menores que estavam em cima de si, rolarem, fazendo um pequeno barulho que Mu nem notou, fitando a perna esquerda do companheiro, que se encontrava no mesmo estado dos braços. Se perguntava se a direita, também, se encontrava assim, posto que não conseguia ve-la. Da armadura de gemeos, apenas a protecção desta perna revestia o Cavaleiro, que estava já com o tronco nu e a calça em muito mal estado. Mu se perguntava como Saga conseguia ainda se manter de pé.

O Cavaleiro de Aries não demorou para perder esse pensamento e se levantar também.

Amniso se afasta dos guerreiros, pois sabe que são muito perigosos a curta distância. Mu e Saga se viram em direção ao deus-rio e, ficam em modo de ataque, esperando qualquer movimento do inimigo.

- Saga ! – Diz Mu, por meiodo cosmo – Temos que deter qualquer movimento que ele possa fazer, para criar tais dimensões.

- Tudo bem, eu sei exatamente o que fazer. Prepare-se !

Saga corre em disparada na frente de Mu, que logo segue atrás. O Cavaleiro não profere qualquer palavra.

Amniso se prepara para se defender. Esperando qualquer movimento inesperado de seus adversários, da um passo atras.

Não que não visse a proximação do inimigo, mas por segundos, o homem de cabelos azuis desapareceu e, quendo deu por si, este já estava em sua frente pronto para lhe golpear. Mas Amniso desvia facilmente, revidando com um soco no rosto do adversário. Seu punho atravessa a imagem de Saga, que desvanesse de imediato à sua frente.

Arregala os olhos um frustrado deus-rio.

- Uma ilusão de novo? – Pensa alto, entre dentes.

Após concluir suas palavras, Saga o agarra por trás, travando seus braços e pernas.

- MALDITOS, me enganaram novamente com uma ilusão. – Grita se retorcendo.

- Se engana, eu não sou uma ilusão ! – Indaga Mu, que agora se encontra a um metro de Amniso.

Este arregala os olhos.

- Tome isso ! – Ergue a mão direita com furia e a joga de imediato para frente, na direcção do adversário - Stardust Re... – Uma fenda dimensional se abre, engole o ariano, se fecha rapidamente.

-MU! – Se espanta Saga que continua prendendo Amniso como pode.

**"**Mas como? Eu inibi qualquer chances dele poder utilizar qualquer técnica!**"**

Amniso utiliza seu cosmos ao máximo, fazendo uma força impressionante, na qual Saga não consegue detê-lo por mais tempo. Quando o geminiano o solta, rapidamente Amniso vira-se, pega-o pelo rosto e desfere vários socos em seu estômago, finalizando com uma rajada de cosmos que arremessa Saga para longe, arrastando consigo algumas árvores que ali por perto se encontravam.

- Arghhhh, como, como é possível? – Saga caído ao solo, com os braços abertos, olha o céu sem entender como perdera seu amigo tão repentinamente.

Serra os punhos , com tal pensamento, com tanta força, que faz os musculos contraídos tremerem.

- Eu sou o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Gêmeos – Se levantando com determinação, sem se quer vacilar no equilibrio. – Não voltarei a cair diante de meus inimigos – O orgulho de Saga é maior que a dor que sentia. Podendo ser maior mesmo que o titã que se encontra a sua frente.

- Sentirá a força suprema de Gêmeos, não me importo se é um titã ou um deus, você nunca poderá derrotar Athena e seus protetores. – Falava mais para si mesmo que para o outro, no qual teve o prazer de constatar que não estava com melhor aspecto que o seu.

A ombreira esquerda escura da Sohda estava danificada. Sangue divino escorria de cortes no rosto. As mãos, já nuas, estavam emporcalhadas de pó e sangue. Apenas não soube dizer se aquele era seu sangue. E esse pensamento fez crescer sua ira.

Saga, em um último elevar de cosmos, aquele que talvez poderia extinguir sua vida, se coloca na posição que costuma utilizar para sua maior técnica ofensiva.

O cosmo do guerreiro de ouro chega ao seu limite extremo, talvez, como última esperança de acabar com aquele combate.

- Como ainda possui tanta energia? – Pensou Amniso, enquanto começa a suar frio e um arrepio lhe toma conta do corpo. - Não posso deixar ! – reflecte assustado, correndo em direção a Saga com toda sua velocidade.

- O seu e o meu tempo acabaram por aqui. – Abre os braços esticados com violencia. Uma nevoa cosmica começa a se aglomerar diante de si. - **Galatic Explosion !** - Fecha as mãos fazendo uma pequena explosão luminosa, para abrir novamente os braços e com força atacar a massa de energia em suas mãos na direcção do inimigo.

Rapidamente Amniso pára e ergue suas braços a frente.

- **Cosmic absorption !**

O deus-rio começa a absorver a técnica de Saga.

- Não pode ser. – Pensou Amniso.

Diferente da outra vez, a técnica de Saga começa a se intensificar e aos poucos transpassar pela técnica do Deus-Rio. Feixes de luz, começam a lhe cortar a armadura e a carne fazendo-o gritar de dor. Seu enorme corpo de imediato cai pesadamente no chão.

O poder do geminiano cessa aos poucos e o mesmo cai de joelhos para em seguida,cair pesadamente de rosto ao solo. Sua respiração forçada é cada vez mais fraca, até que chega o momento que seus olhos se fecham para a escuridão.

- Finalmente acabeu, urghhh. – Inclina um pouco seu corpo dolorido, cuspindo uma grande quantidade de sangue. – Agora preciso ir até o templo de Gea. – Diz se levantando com dificuldade. - Se eu não tivesse brincado com os humanos desta ilha, teria completado meu objetivo há tempos e não teria de ter que lutar contra os guerreiros de Athena, urghh. – Mais sangue lhe escapara da boca quando conseguiu se por em andamento.

Amniso vira-se e começa a andar em direção ao Templo cituado na montalha que destruira durante o combate pelo seu golpe, deixando o corpo estendido do geminianopara trás.

Sabia que o que procurava estava escondido algures ali.

Tudo era tão silencioso que se ouvira somente o andar do deus-rio e nada mais além disso. Todas as formas de vida que um dia existiram ali, sucumbiram diante do poder aterrador de Amniso.

Por vezes chutava algumas pedras que tapavam o que restava do chão de marmore.

- Tudo tão calmo agora, nem parece que acabara de acontecer uma guerra aqui. – Dissera com um sorriso.

Foi quando sentiu uma presença se aproximar, virando rapidamente.Uma sombra muito grande surge do nada sobre Amniso, fazendo-o olhar para cima. Essa mesma luz vai diminuindo em questão de segundos.

- Mas o que ... – Se surpreende.

A palma de uma mão cobre sua visão, pois estava bem próximo de seu rosto.

- **Stardust Revolution !**

O poder esmagador de Mu de Áries pega em cheio o deus-rio sem que dê chances do mesmo pensar o que poderia significar tudo aquilo.

O corpo e armadura de Amniso foi sendo destroçado por centenas de estrelas. Seu grito ecoa no local destruido.

O clarão cessa e Amniso cai de braços abertos no solo. Cobre-lhe a sombra da morte.

Mu, muito exausto, não diz nada, só fixa seu olhar para o corpo ali presente.

- Saga! – Pensou.

O ariano vai em busca de seu companheiro e não crê no que vê.

- SAGA ! – Corre de encontro ao corpo imóvel.

**Athenas – Arredores do Santuário**

A imagem parecia congelada como uma foto para Crespi. Todos os olhos voltados para cima, ao encontro daquela figura feminina. Era pequena e a armadura verde escuro combinava com os olhos felinos. Seus cabelos curtos, negros, eram emoldurado por uma tiara pontiaguda.

Sorriu para os humanos que estavam boquiabertos.

"Alfeo tinha razão" – pensou enquanto mirava cada rosto pasmo, divertida – "Simples ratos"

Com rapidez sumira e reaparecera diante de Crespi que não teve tempo se quer para respirar. Fora atingito com um chute no rosto, sendo jogado, arrastando duas pessoas consigo, de encontro ao muro de uma casa.

Demorou segundos para a esteria voltar, com pessoas a tentarem correr...tropeçando umas nas outras.

Absirto, congelado do lado do corpo Damiano, fitava aquela criatura que parecia uma criança armada, gargalhando com o que havia feito.

Pensara que ela estava tão entretida, que se quer lhe tinha percebido ali abaixado. Engano. Virou de repente e com uma mão ergueda em sua direcção, fez surgir uma bola de energia avermelhada.

- Não se preocupe, que Clitía não se esqueceu de você – Disse pronta a disparar.

Mas seu ataque foi desviado na hora que o laçara, indo atingir uma casa atras de Absirto. O Estrondo fora tão grande que o soldado se jogara de frente, deitando no chão, se safando de um projectio que passou rente a sua cabeça. Esse pedaço de pedra caiu no chão e rolou para perto do pé da moça, que se quer prestara atenção no que havia acontecido.

O pó que subira com a explosão do ataque, não deixava Absirto ver o que havia acontecido ao certo.

Clitía perdera a graça rapidamente, estreitando os olhos e fechando o punho que era preso por uma corrente.

Seus olhos verdes seguiram a corrente por entre o pó branco que começava a baixar. A silhueta de um homem alto e loiro ia se tornando nitida.

A mulher riu.

- E é essa correntinha que vai me travar da próxima vez? – Indagou com deboche.

- Não – Uma voz doce, do outro lado de Clitía,se fez presente, chamando a atenção desta – Talvez isso te impedirá.

Aos ouvidos de Absirto um som triste e harmonioso tocava, não deixando que os gritos que vieram logo a seguir da boca da Oceanide ser ouvido. A poderosa cosmo energia invadia o corpo de Clitía, desfazendo sua armadura. Sua cabeça parecia querer explodir, mas era seu corpo que se deteriorava.

A luz do cosmo da oceanide esvanecia enquanto o som doce decrescia de vagar.

**Santuário de Athena – 13º Templo**

Athena parecia reflectir sobre as palavras de Eos. Andando se uma lado para outro, diante do trono do Grande Mestre, onde sentado estava Shion, também, absorto em seus pensamentos, tentava não ficar nervosa com o que estava para acontecer.

Diante dos dois, Shaka e Aioros, que estavam ali a pedido de Athena, para acompanha-los até a fonte de agua salgada, que Podeidon havia oferecido a cidade, pensando que esta poderia ser sua.

Um movimento brusco do Cavaleiro de Virgem fizera Shion despertar e fitar o loiro.

- O que houve Shaka? – Indagou por de tras da mascara azul.

- Um cosmo desaparecera em detrimento de dois cosmos poderosos – Disse ainda de olhos fechado.

Athena, até então calada, fitou os dois Cavaleiros.

- Não podemos perder tempo. – Dissera seria – Que os outros cavaleiros cuidarão disso. Nós temos que ir.

**Castelo de Oceano **

As correntes ainda penduradas no teto, com seus grilhões na ponta, moviam-se frenéticamente, causando um tilintar irritante aos ouvidos dos dois seres de aparencia asqueroza, que guardavam as pesadas portas. Temendo por suas vidas, viam a imagem altiva de Aqueloo se aproximar pelo enorme corredor.

O trajecto tinha como objectivo justamente aquela grande sala guardadas por esse dois seres criados da lava dos rios da Arcadia, para servir os filhos de Oceano.

O corpo esguio, deixava ver as costelas e os ossos finos do rosto comprido. As escamas escuras que cobriam todo o corpo cinzento, causavam nojo naquele que se aproximou rapidamente da porta, fazendo os dois seres tremerem.

Sabiam que tinham cometido grande erro em deixar Alfeo passar sem ordem de Aqueloo e, agora, temiam pelas suas vidas ,mas não poderiam se mover dali até que o deus-rio assim o permitisse.

O semblante serio de Aquello, deixava adivinhar o que muitos supeitaram desde o principo. Não dissera nada ao chegar na porta que pretendia, ficando entre os dois seres medrosos. Seu cosmo oscilava rapidamente, acompanhado pela movimentação do objecto por de tras da porta.

Em um gesto descuidado, virou de frente para as pesadas porta. Os dois seres, abaixaram para reverencia o deus-rio, não conseguindo terminar o gesto, pois erguendo cada mão na direcção destes, diparara uma rajada de energia que perfurara o corpo esguiu de cada um, tomando em seguida o movimento inverso, que consumiu o cosmo de ambos e se expandiu para o exterior de seus corpos, desintegrando-os por completo, não dando tempo se quer para um grunhido.

Nenhum som, alem das corrente que ainda caminhavam de forma frenetico no recinto que aparecia com um empurrão violento da porta dupla, se ouviu.

O cenario não mudara: Limpo e vazio como da primeira vez que entrara ali logo que despertara. Serrou os punhos e franziu duas vezes o nariz involuntariamente.

- Como pudestes, Obsucuro...

- De nada te adianta lamentações, Grandioso filho de Oceano – Uma voz potente tomou o local, ecoando pelas paredes e chamando atenção do loiro, que virara na hora para encontrar Dione na porta na companhia de Boreas – Do desfecho do feito de Alfeo deverias saber, pois que as flechas de Eros, Ser Primordial, são infaliveis e traiçoeiras.

- Descansa sua ira para mais logo , Aqueloo, Sabio filho de Tethys– Era boreas com sua voz grossa a proferir – Astrea Filha da Justiça era apenas mais uma – E dito isso sorri.

Aqueloo, que as palavras do deus compreende, devolve-lhe um pequeno sorriso, enquanto no recinto entram aquela que tanto o avisara, Asia, irmã detestavel e Euridano de Sarcasmo sempre presente.

Sobe-lhe os olhos Aqueloo e se aproxima de vagar e, ao chegar perto dos dois irmãos fala baixo e determinado.

- Nada devemos a aquele que nos trai de forma vil – Diz causando alegria ao peito dos irmãos – Oceano muito se alegrará se bom exemplo dermos aos de mais.

Ao que foi dito, sorri Asia, que com Euridano reverenciam o mais velho e saem na mesma hora.

Volta-se o filho mais velho de Oceano para as outras duas divindades que nada disseram, pois acertados estavam. Uma perda grande de um aliado,seria o regozijo do inimigos.

- Busquem o que é nosso por direito – Dissera em alto e bom som – Levai aqueles que mais lhes agrada e tirai do caminho aqueles que se opuserem. Que não mais tarde a volta dos preciosos filhos de Gea.

**Athenas – Santuário**

Como o profetisado por Eos, Tudo estava pronto para a destrução da arma maldita, quando Athena chegara junto da fonte salgada, com Shion, Shaka, Aioros, Eirene e Eunomia.

Saori passou os olhos pelos presentes. Diante da fonte estava Hefesto barbado e cabelos encaracolados negros. Sua pele mais escura que o normal nas divindades, lhe dava destaque. Tinha um ar serio enquanto segurava com as duas mãos a adaga dourada. Poderoso, emanava um cosmo que surpreendera os mortais presentes.

No seu lado direito Demeter de corpo vistoso. Cabelos encaracolados a cima dos ombros, castanhos escuros, combinavam com seus olhos da mesma cor, mirou os convidados sem muito interesse, assim como Poseidon que se encontrava na forma de Julian Solun.

Athena achou entranho Hermes não se encontrar presente para reportar o acontecido a Zeus.

- Hermes não fora convocado – Eos dissera de forma clara. Estava do lado esquerdo de Hesto a dois passos atras. – Para tal temos os mortais – completou sem olhar os recém-chegados.

Eunomia e Eirene se aproximaram das outras divindades.

- Fiquem aqui – Ordenara Athena, se afastando dos Cavaleiros.

O cenario banhado por um céu tingido de vermelho, era mal iluminado. O gramado de um verde forte se amolgou com os passos da Deusa da Sabedoria, enquanto Hefesto se voltava e caminhava para a fonte.

Os outros deuses, aos poucos, iam se colocando do lado um dos outros, rodeando a fonte.

Viram a adaga ser colocada com cuidado dentro das aguas que jorravam, sem nunca sair das mãos do deus ferreiro.

Aos poucos o cosmo dos deuses começaram a se elevar. O contraste de sensações que chegava até os mortais lhes dava mal estar.

- Aguentem – Shion ordenou – Somos testeminhas na falta de Hermes.

Os outros dois nada disseram, apenas continuaram a fitar a cena.

A agua que jorrava abundantemente, começara a esquentar de forma a formar burbulhas nos pontos onde estagnava.

Hefesto começara a proferir palavas que não faziam sentido aos mortais. Prexionou com as mãos o objecto cortante e levou-o para debaixo da agua estagmada, fervente. Os outros deuses estenderam a mãos sobre a fonte e um levantar mais forte de costo, ao mesmo tempo que uma palavra mais alta e, a agua jorrara com força para fora da fonte, molhando o gramado e as vestes divinas. Junto com ele pedaços dourados.

Um clarão tomou o local envolvendo os deuses por segundos, fazendo as três figuras que acompanhavam a cena estreitarem os olhos e colocar as mãos na frente do rosto.

Quando tudo pareceu passar, envolto em um silencio sepulcral fitaram a imagem dos deuses que estavam voltados naquela direcção com ar atónito.

Shion fora o primeiro a perceber e a se voltar para tras. Logo os outros dois fizeram o mesmo. Arregalando os olhos ao verem as duas imagens precarias.

- MU? Saga!

**Continua...**


	14. Capitulo XII

**Pela honra da Justiça**

- Mu? – Uma voz firme e conhecida soou entre a brisa quente que balançava seus cabelos lavanda, fazendo-o abrir os olhos: A grama alta que balançava de leve, trazendo de longe um cheiro bom de flor do campo, passava pelas três árvores que imperavam imponentes a alguns passos a sua frente, perfeitamente afastadas umas das outras, formavam sombras imperfeitas no chão, pelo sol que se punha a sua esquerda. Bem a sua frente a armadura que agora poderia identificar, facilmente, como a armadura de prata: Flecha, um tanto danificada, principalmente na parte anterior.  
– Mu! Você tem que tentar de novo.

Fechou os olhos de leve. Lembrava, perfeitamente, de onde estava. Sorriu.

Sabia o que responderia a seguir: "penso que não consigo", e ele sorriria descrente.

Como podia, uma lembrança ser tão forte ao ponto de se materializar diante de seus olhos? Suspirou lembrando de como aquele dia fora tão bom. Estava tão feliz por tentar concertar a armadura sem a ajuda de seu mestre, apesar de ele, com toda a paciência, se manter em pé, a alguns metros atrás de si, apenas lhe dando apoio moral. Mordeu o lábio inferior ainda sorrindo.

Fora a tanto tempo, que parecia ter acontecido em outra vida.

Mordiscou ainda mais os lábios, antes de se voltar para trás.

Balançou o corpo antes de decidir completar a acção. Girou no próprio corpo devagar, acompanhando a paisagem verde, iluminada pelo sol que se punha no horizonte, dando detalhes amarelados no gramado mais distante, que vinha graduando para o verde mais intenso a medida que se aproximava. Continuou sua trajectória até encontrar o rosto de seu mestre.

Se surpreendeu um pouco ao ver o rosto tão enrugado do homem que já mostrava cansaço nos membros um tanto esguios pela idade avançada.  
Ah, sim, ele tinha uma idade tão avançada que nunca pensara alguma vez atingir. Mas seus olhos guardavam a força de um jovem...tão forte e determinado que faria qualquer inimigo pensar duas vezes antes de atacar.

Começava a lhe agradar estar ali.

- Penso que não consigo – Sussurrou enquanto sentia um nó na garganta.

Shion sorriu com uma expressão única, em que seus olhos violetas se iluminavam meio a dúvida brincalhona, repleta de compreensão.  
Esse facto fez o Cavaleiro de Aries alargar o sorriso, enquanto deixava uma lágrima escapar de um dos olhos.  
"Eu poderia ficar aqui para sempre" – pensou convencido.

Foi quando um ponto brilhante, atrás de Shion lhe chamou a atenção. Apurou a visão: uma cabra pastava. Em sua mente tentou relembrar daquela cena.

A grama, as arvore, agora, atrás de si, assim como a armadura de flecha e seu mestre ali parado a espera. E atrás dele a grama que já voltava a uma cor verde escura, bem tratada, pois o sol só mostrava uma pontinha de sua luz a aquela lembrança tão boa, onde não se preocupava com batalhas. Aquilo era algo novo, aquela cabra não constava naquele plano...não conseguia se lembrar dela, ali pastando tranquila.

Mirou, novamente, Shion que permanecia passivo lhe fitando do mesmo lugar. Voltando-se novamente para a cabra que agora, parava de pastar e lhe fitava.  
Seus olhos tão vivos brilhavam em sua direcção, parecendo lhe puxar para mais perto.

Estreitou os olhos desconfiado. Ela não pertencia a aquelas lembranças. Então o que fazia ali?

Pensou em dizer algo para Shion, mas este parecia não mais estar a lhe fitar, olhava algo atrás de si. Com o reflexo se voltou, se surpreendendo com sua própria imagem de criança, debruçada sobre uma parte da armadura. Contrariado percebera que não mais era aquele menino. Suspirou derrotado pela fatal constatação de que não poderia ficar ali.

Voltou-se para a cabra que permanecia lhe fitando. À passos hesitantes caminhou silenciosamente pelo gramado, onde já não mais batia a luz do sol, deixando para trás a imagem do senhor e da criança, percebendo que nada daquilo voltaria a se materializar diante de seus olhos, evitando assim a olhar para vazio que se formava a cada paço que dava. A escuridão não deixava que visse onde pisava, sendo apenas iluminado pelas fortes estrelas que presenciavam sua chegada perto daquele animal que não se movera de onde estava. Não teria medo?

Se perguntou cedo de mais, visto que quando estava a alguns passos o animal se moveu bruscamente e pareceu recuar.

Mu estranhou. Agora recuava, após destruir uma lembrança tão boa?

Os seus passos, agora decididos, eram barulhentos no grama que amolgavam sob seus pés, mas não pode se concentrar nisso, pois que a cada passo que dava em direcção ao animal, mais rapido ele recuava. Estreitou os olhos se sentindo um pouco frustrado com aquela situação. Apertou o passo, sendo imitado pelo animal mais a frente. Se apreçou mais e mais até perceber que já corria para alcançar o animal assustadisso, que acompanhava seu ritimo...para... o nada.

Assustou-se parando bruscamente e girando rapidamente no próprio corpo para ver onde estava. Nada! Era onde estava. Não havia mais grama, nem o solo pouco regular, nem arvores, nem o velho homem e a criança. Estava na mais absoluta escuridão onde imperava o silencio. Voltou-se rapidamente tentando ver onde estava o animal que perseguia a pouco, tendo uma ligeira vertigem com o movimento, mas nem se quer cambaleou.

"Mas onde estou?" – Sua indagação mental ecoou por todos os lados, surpreendendo-o. Duvidou se apenas pensara naquelas palavras, ou se de facto a pronunciara.

_- O que você está fazendo? – _Um sussurro feminino, distante, parecia aflicto, enrompeu no local, tomando posse de sua mente o fazendo olhar freneticamente para todos os lados – _Acorde!_

Estreitou os olhos, ainda na busca da dona da voz que ainda ecoava em sua cabeça. Virava hora para um lado hora para o outro alternando o olhar para cima ou para baixo. "Inutil", pensou, pois que se se encontrava na mais completa escuridão, sozinho. Aquela frase só poderia ser fruto de sua imaginação, assim como o bip longinquo que começava a lhe irritar, pois vinha a aumentar gradualmente, a medida que a escuridão era consumida a partir de cima por uma luz que ia se intencificando em um ponto qualquer sobre sua cabeça, atraindo sua atenção para cima.

A pupila diminuia enquanto as palpebras começavam a serrar, quando a luz já intensa o envolveu de tal forma, que fechara com força os olhos.

A luz forte parecia incidir directamente em seus olhos, dificultando a tarefa de os abrir. A sensação de se estar de pé era abandonada pelo acolchego quente nas costas e na parte de tras da cabeça enquanto via cores que em sua palpebra iam e voltavam alternando entre o verde e o vermelho. . Logo sua consciencia voltava juntamente com a dor intensa dos musculos de seu corpo. Aquela dor tão caracteristica de se estar vivo, apesar de sobrar uma pequena duvida.

Lembrava vagamente o que acontecera: a batalha contra o deus rio fora tão assirrada que era a lembrança mais viva em sua mente, juntamente com o corpo, que ao seu ver estava morto no chão...

Espremeu os olhos que formavam figuras abstratas, perdendo-as na escuridão, enquanto sua boca soltava um involuntario gemido.

- Está tudo bem agora – A voz doce e calma invadiu seus ouvidos, fazendo-o ter a certeza que não abandonaria os seus, enquanto a guerra estava no começo.

Tentou mover os labios antes de tentar abrir os olhos mas só agora se dera conta que parte de seu rosto estava dormente, não conseguindo nenhum de seus intentos.

- Não se mova – A voz parecia preocupada – Você ainda está sobre o efeito da anestesia. Estão pessoas lá fora a espera que acordasse, irei chama-las.

Novamente tentou falar sem exito, ouvindo passos apressados se afastarem, abrindo alguma porta a sua direita. Em seguida novos passos se aproximaram. Não sabia dizer quantos eram, mas todos pararam quase ao mesmo tempo, perto de onde estava deitado.

- Mu – Reconhecera de imediato a voz clara de Aldebaran – Vai ficar tudo bem.

- Hmmm – Fez ainda tentando abrir a boca. Esse simples acto o fez lembrar que não adiantava tentar. A garganta queimou, enquanto se apercebia que seus olhos pareciam pregados. Suspirou desanimado.

- Não se preocupe – Ah, aquela voz forte e firme que tão bem conhecia entrou em seus ouvidos e pareceu que relaxou seus músculos, diminuindo a dor. Sem saber porque sentiu um nó na garganta, e o humido nos olhos pareciam ajudar em uma espece de lubrificante deixando uma fresta de imagens não definidas passar um pouco por entre as palpebras semi-fechadas.

Shion mordeu o labio inferior ao ver que uma lágrima escorria no canto do olho direito de Mu, escorregando rapidamente pela tempora e molhando o cabelo cor lavanda, esparramado no travesseiro.

- Tudo ira ficar bem – Dissera por fim, após uma longa hesitação e, tal dito lhe fez sentir o coração apertar. Iriam ficar bem, mesmo?

Perdera os pensamentos quando vira em um gesto curto e cuidadoso: Aldebaran estendeu a mão e segurou o pulso do Cavaleiro de Aries com uma delicadeza inesperada de tamanha estrutura. Pela primeira vez que entrara no quarto com Shion, olhava para seu rosto, tão tenso...tão preocupado.

Endurecera as feições.

A verdade é que apos muitas batalhas, muitas perdas para chegar a um objectivo, só agora começava a lhe pesar nos ombros a responsabilidade por aqueles homens. Antes, por mais que tentasse, nunca os vira como humanos e, sim, como Cavaleiros, como se a definição deste ultimo não implicasse na definição do primeiro. Mas após a chegada de Mu e Saga algo se fez dentro de sua alma com a mesma compaixão que tem pela humanidade em geral. Esta humanidade que pode evoluir de qualquer forma, mas sempre dentro dos limites frageis de sua existencia... sempre vuneravel. Apenas agora conseguia ver: Cavaleiros não passavam de homens! Ele, o Grande Mestre, também era capaz de sucumbir, pois era feito da mesma materia.

Engoliu a saliva sonoramente ao constatar o estado do Cavaleiro de Aries.

**Santuário de Athena**

O salão do 13º templo estava absorto em um profundo silêncio, mesmo tendo no grande espaço quatro pessoas. A fraca luz do luar que entrava da janela lateral parecia deformar o rosto de Saori que se retorcia um pouco devido a pensamentos tortuosos. Próxima do trono dourado e bem ornamentado do Grande Mestre soltou um sonoro suspiro acordando a Shaka e Aioros que permaneciam ali a comando de Shion, no patamar mais abaixo.

A lembrança da chegada de Mu, quase sem forças para se mantes em pé, carregando um Saga inconciente e muito ferido causava arrepios em Aioros.

**_-Flash Back-_**

_Os olhos claros de Shaka se abriram de imediato ao ouvir a exclamação surpresa de Aioros que se encontrava ao seu lado._

_A imagem prenchera seus olhos, mas não conseguia processar a mensagem que toda aquela situação lhe passava._

_O homem de cabelos cor lavanda tinha o corpo curvado, cambaleante, enquanto o braço de Saga estendido sobre os ombros do mais novo lhe dava um pequeno apoio...um apoio fragil e inseguro, pois não dera tempo que corressem para amparar a queda de ambos corpos ensanguentados._

_Mu tentou mover os labios antes que seu corpo cambaleasse e tombasse para frente juntamente com o outro apoiado em seus ombros. A armadura, ou o que restava dela fez um barulho estranho ao chocar com o chão._

_Não conseguiram se mover. A sombra rápida que passou ao seu lado gritando o nome do que acabara de cair se mostrou nitida como Athena quando encontrou os dois corpos. Shion foi o segundo a mover-se. A sua veste esvoaçou com furia, enquanto corria até Saga, o agarrando com cuidado. Disse algo em aflição, enquanto Athena ajeitava Mu em seus braços. Mas não prestava atenção nessa segunda cena. A imagem que tomava sua atenção era Saga de olhos abertos. Sua íris voltada, quase toda, para cima. Nos braços de Shion tinha um braço colocado sobre o peito da armadura danificada, enquanto o outro se estendia pelo gramado. Sangue começava a se acumular em baixo de seu corpo._

"_Por Zeus" – pensou ao constatar que Saga poderia..._

**_-Fim do Flash Back-_**

- Quem poderia deixar um cavaleiro de Ouro naquele estado? – Aioros murmurou inconsolado.

- Um deus! - Dois poderosos cosmos energia, reluzentes, entravam imperiosos pelo Salão, atravessando sobre tapete vermelho que se estendia da porta até o trono do grande mestre alguns degraus acima do nível de quase todo o salão. A cada passo directo e firme das duas figuras que se aproximavam, mais pasmos se mostravam os rostos dos presente.

Nunca pensara ver tais figuras diante de si. Nunca mais.

Athena que se encontrava em pé diante do trono dourado, caiu pesadamente sentada para tras, não escondendo tamanho espanto. Os que na frente desta se encontravam com suas armaduras douradas abriram caminho. Dos dois, Shaka era o unico que não reflectia tamanho espanto.

Os dois recém chegado não tiraram os olhos da moça sentada no trono. Quando estavam suficientemente próximos da escada, apoiaram ao mesmo tempo e com uma rapidez, controlada e certa, um joelho no chão, baixando a cabeça em forma de respeito a figura que Saori Kido representava.

- Vocês...são...

- Orfeo de Lira – Se adiantou aquele com armadura clara e brilhante. Seus olhos claros radiavam um sombra de tristesa no canto direito, no qual Athena não pode deixar de perceber.

- Albion de Cefeu – O loiro dissera. Ao contrario de seu parceiro conservava uma vivacidade digna de um jovem mas, com um brilho nos olhos de acções maduras, tipica de alguem de longa experiencia. Athena não poderia deixar de se perguntar como poderia isso ser, se havia morrido tão jovem.

A armadura azul ganhava um brilho mas intenso com o reflexo da luz da grande lua, que chegava até o interior da majestosa construção.

- Como pode isso ser? – Aioros disse num sussurro um tanto alto, atraindo a atenção de Orfeo.

- O trato com os deuses traria apenas aqueles que protegem as doze casas – Shaka disse estreitando os olhos. Apesar de todo seu conhecimento aquela situação, que ia desde a derrota de Saga e Mu até a aparição fantastica daqueles dois cavaleiros lhe fugia completamente.

- Athena – A voz do Cavaleiro de Lira ecoou novamente no grande salão – Não há tempo a perder. A Deusa que deveria ser protegida por Hades fora entregue aos filhos de Oceano.

De imediato Athena saltou do trono.

- Hades...

- Hades...nos traiu! – Fora Eunomia a se manifestar, mostrando alguma emoção que Shaka não sabia se era apenas supresa ou um misto desta com repulsa. – Temos que partir.

- Não juntas – Uma voz doce ecoou no recinto, chamando a atenção de todos para a porta a direita do trono. Dali se mostrou Eos, de vestes reluzentes. De passos leves e decididos se prostou perto da deusa da Sabedoria, do outro lado de onde estava a Ordem.

- Eos – Athena não parecia surpreendida desta vez – Zeus sabe do acontecido?

- É por isso que me faço presente – A loira iniciou fitando os dois cavaleiros presentes. Não mostrava indiferença como da outra vez. Parecia incomodada com a presença de Shaka e Athena não pode deixar de perceber.

- O que há?

- Uma das Horas, para junto de Febo deve ir, sem que isso comprometa o Santuário. A outra, directo ao Olimpo, será protegida por todos os imortais. – Proferio Eos, sem nunca tirar os olhos do Cavaleiro loiro, que começava a ficar desconfiado. – A vós, Cavaleiro Dourado – Se dirigiu a Sagitario que com altivez, mas sem nunca mostrar desrespeito a entidade celeste, fitou a bela deusa – Deveis acompanhar a Paz juntamente com mais três de seus companheiros, ao templo de Apollo, O Fleicheiro. Mais três acompanharam Eunomia de belas feições, para no Olimpo ser recebida com grande alegria pelos de mais.

**Peloponeso – As margens do rio _Alfios_**

Os olhos, atentos, percorreram o local sem perder nenhum detalhe. As águas violentas continuavam seu curso com grande estrondo, deixando o som do vento fraco, que balançava as ervas verdes escuras mais próximas, inaldivel. Mais afastado a grande cratera que se formara durante a batalha de seu irmão contra o Mensageiro dos Deuses, estava repleto de ervas daninhas que se entrelaçavam até o centro, tentando curar a ferida feita na Grande Mãe, que com certeza anseava por ver seus filhos libertos da escuridão.

Seus cabelos loiros esvoaçaram para frente dos olhos, o fezendo bufar pela segunda vez enquanto retirava o resto dos fios que lhe maxucaram os olhos escuros.

- De todos que do castelo de Oceano se banqueteiam, nunca pensei que tu fosses aquele que trairia os de sua especie – Murmurou voltando-se para o rio, como se esperasse que este lhe desse alguma resposta – O que esta deusa tem para que te vires contra nós...

- Não encontrarás resposta alguma diante deste leito, irmão – Uma voz groça veio de trás, fazendo Aqueloo voltar-se de imediato. Sorriu de leve ao mirar figura tão imponente: Os cabelos curtos, ondulados e negros, deixavam os olhos de um limpo azul, sobressair na face magra. Os labios finos, e nariz afilado se impunham num semblante serio e altivo, que combinava com a estatura enorme.

- Estrímon - Aqueloo enchera a boca para pronunciar o nome daquele que mais apreciava entre os irmãos.

- Não mostrai ainda alegria, Aqueloo - A voz preocupada não foi indiferente ao outro que rapidamente transformou sua expressão - Ao que venho não agradará. Amniso pereceu diante dos guerreiros de Athena.

Esperar resposta ao que fora dito era inútil, e Estrímon sabia. Sabia que no intimo de Aquerloo algo se revirou como uma cólica, ao ve-lo franzir o nariz. Subestimara os mortais a tal ponto de ignora-los completamente e, isso começava a ser uma pedra no seu sapato.

Com um suspiro alto, voltou-se no próprico corpo, enquanto estreitava o olhar, que voltava a mirar a corrente do rio.

- Escutai, engenhoso filho de Oceano – Estrímon iniciou, sem ver reação do outro – se do paradeiro das restantes divindades, sebeis, porque desta forma te afligi com a perda da Justiça. Que ao Templo de Athena nos desloquemos e tomaremos o que é nosso.

- Não cures de se exaltar Glorioso Estrímon – A voz de Aquello saiu mais doce que o esperado – Que é vez da peça branca se movimentar, sendo que não há casas para tal, terá que seguir o caminho que previ.

- Qual seria este? – Estrómon indagou interessado.

Aqueloo voltou-se para o irmão com um sorriso enigmático.

- Logo verá...

**Em algum lugar...**

Até onde poderia ir a vontade humana e sua ansia pela vida? A vontade de sobreviver induzia até a mais rasca criatura a actos impensados.

Não conseguia definir bem o porque deste pensamento agora que se encontrava em um local tão solitário e onde trevas o rodeavam.

Conseguia ouvir ao longe as ondas que quebravam nas rochas escuras lá em baixo de onde se encontrava sentado. Seu corpo nu, não sentia frio ou calor. Nem uma brisa lhe tocava e considerava que este facto não era, necessariamente, desconfortável.

Foi quando, como que por passe de magica tudo ia tomando forma: o horizonte avermelhado surgira tingindo a escuridão e o azul escuro que se estendia lá em baixo, vindo na direcção dos seus pés, mas não conseguia ver onde acabava pois percebera que estava no alto, sentado em um rochedo de grande dimensão, onde era irregular e negro. Estava em um local tão conhecido quanto poderia se lembrar.

As cores foram se tornando mais nitida a medida que sua memória reconstruia cada passo que dera naquele local, na companhia do seu irmão gemeo. Evitara tanto retornar ali, fugira tanto que agora parecia que tinha levado um soco em seu estomago.

Lugar maldito que só trouxe sofrimento, desde que abandora o irmão a própria sorte, no final daquele penhasco escuro e solitario. Sabia que atras de si estava o templo do Deus dos Mares, mas não conseguia compreender o porque de voltar ali. Estaria morto novamente, pretes a experimentar os tormentos de um traidor? Mas se quer tinha passado pelo templo dos juízes do inferno...

O cheiro daquela imensidão salgada começava a lhe enjoar. Definitivamente estava prestes a ser castigado... e precentiu isso quando as pedras miudas que dominavam o chão daquele local começaram a fazer ruido com passos largos e tensos que se aproximavam. Não virou para ver quem era, apenas limitou a espera de um ataque forte, que não veio e, isso deixou-o ainda mais apreensivo, não podendo controlar o calafrio que estremeceu seus membros.

- O que temes Cavaleiro – A voz grave fez Saga fechar os olhos com temor, com o único pensamento que surgiu – "Kanon"

Era assim que seria seu castigador? Na forma de seu irmão?

- Não sou seu irmão – Essa resposta sem pergunta fez o Cavaleiro abrir, rapidamente, os olhos e se voltar enquanto levantava. A surpresa o fez desequilibrar e, se não fosse um braço forte lhe segurar teria caido do rochedo para o mar que se mostrava tenebroso lá em baixo.

Seus olhos agora voltaram-se para o que lhe segurou. Outro identico.

Poderia afirmar que era sua própria imagem duplicada a lhe fitar com iteresse. Estremeceu. Estaria ainda vivo e enlouquecido.

- Você não enlouqueceu, Cavaleiro Saga – O que lhe segurava acegurou-se que o homem nú não desequilibrasse novamente. – Nós não somos você – Disse com um sorriso deboxado que em tudo lembrava Kanon.

- Tembém não somos Kanon – O outro disse serio, parecia irritado com a confusão.

Mas como não te-la, se em tudo eram parecidos.

- Poderiamos ser não é...

- Não temos tempo para esse tipo de brincadeira – O primeiro recriminou o outro brincalhão.

- Quem são vocês? – Saga, também, pareceu não gostar do que estava se passando, pois estava confuso, o que fez o segundo perder o sorriso e suspirar.

- Nós somos aqueles que te protegem, desde que vestiu a nossa armadura – O segundo disse calmamente.

- Sua armadura...? – Saga sussurou estreitando os olhos.

- Eu sou Castor – Disse o primeiro colocando uma das mãos sobre o peito, surpreendendo Saga. – E ele é Pólux – Apontou para o irmão que voltou a sorrir. - Saga não há tempo...

- Onde estou? – Indagou de repente estreitando os olhos. Ainda tinha a duvida se estava morto.

- Você não está morto – Pólux se aproximou colocando uma mão no ombro largo de Saga – Mas em breve pode estar.

- O que quer dizer...

- Eles estão nos caçando. Virgo já está com eles...

- Os filhos dos titãs – Saga interrompeu Castor, pensativo.

- Virão atras de todos – Pólux fechou a cara – Não restara nenhum.

- Não descuraram de vocês, Cavaleiros de Athena. Os filhos de Oceano sabem que podem ser barrados pela vossa força. – Castor parou por segundos, pensativo. Saga balançou o corpo impaciente, mirando a reação do outro que olhava para o céu de forma alienada.

Silencio...

- Castor...?

- Shhhh – Pólux fez estreitando os olhos – Começou – Sussurou.

- O que começou? – Saga imitou o sussurro do outro.

- Você precisa voltar – Castor fez de repente assustando os outros dois – Rápido – Completou se aproximando e estendendo o dedo indicador na testa de Saga.

Uma dor intensa fez o Cavaleiro de Gemeos fechar os olhos com força, e um apito imcómodo susrgiu em seu ouvido, a medida que os musculos se contraiam de forma dolorida, fazendo este soltar um gemido estridente. Não enchergava nada, mas sabia que de alguma forma estava de volta.

**Continua...**


	15. Capitulo XIII

**O inimigo não descansa**

_Conseguia ouvir ao longe as ondas que quebravam nas rochas escuras, lá em baixo, de onde se encontrava sentado. Seu corpo nu, não sentia frio ou calor. Nem uma brisa lhe tocava e considerava que este facto não era, necessariamente, desconfortável._

_Foi quando, como que por passe de mágica tudo ia tomando forma: o horizonte avermelhado surgira tingindo a escuridão e o azul-escuro que se estendia lá em baixo, vindo na direcção dos seus pés, mas não conseguia ver onde acabava pois percebera que estava no alto, sentado em um rochedo de grande dimensão, onde era irregular e negro. Estava em um local tão conhecido quanto poderia se lembrar._

_As cores foram se tornando mais nítida a medida que sua memória reconstruía cada passo que dera naquele local, na companhia do seu irmão gémeo. Evitara tanto retornar ali, fugira tanto, que agora parecia que tinha levado um soco em seu estômago._

_Lugar maldito que só trouxe sofrimento, desde que seu irmão o abandonara a própria sorte, no final daquele penhasco escuro e solitário. Sabia que atrás de si estava o templo do Deus dos Mares, mas não conseguia compreender o porque de voltar ali. _  
_O cheiro daquela imensidão salgada era tão familiar que quase o fazia se sentir em casa._

_Foi quando as pedras miúdas que dominavam o chão daquele local começaram a fazer ruído com passos largos e tensos que se aproximavam. Seus membros estremeceram voltando-se de imediato ao ouvir uma voz grossa:_

_- O que temes Marina? – Um único pensamento que surgiu ao ver a figura a sua frente – "Saga!"_

_O que vinha a ser aquilo?_

_- Não sou seu irmão – Essa resposta sem pergunta fez Kanon estreitar os olhos. Desconfiado, deu um passo em falso para trás e, se não fosse um braço forte lhe segurar, teria caído do rochedo para o mar que se mostrava tenebroso lá em baixo._  
_Seus olhos agora voltaram-se para o que lhe segurou: Outro idêntico._

_Poderia afirmar que era sua própria imagem duplicada a lhe fitar com interesse. Estremeceu. Estaria louco?_

_- Você não enlouqueceu, Kanon, Marina de Poseidon – O que lhe segurava assegurou-se que o homem nú não desequilibraria novamente. – Nós não somos você – Disse com um sorriso debochado que em tudo lembrava sua própria imagem._

_- Também não somos seu irmão Saga – O outro disse sério, parecia irritado com a confusão._

_Mas como não tê-la, se em tudo eram parecidos?_

_- Poderíamos ser não é...!?_

_- Não temos tempo para esse tipo de brincadeira – O primeiro recriminou o outro brincalhão._

_- Quem são vocês? – Kanon, também, pareceu não gostar do que estava se passando, pois estava confuso, o que fez o segundo perder o sorriso e suspirar._

_- Nós somos aqueles que te protegem, desde que vestiu a nossa armadura para defender a Deusa Athena – O segundo disse calmamente._

_- Sua armadura...? – Sussurrou estreitando os olhos._

_- Eu sou Castor – Disse o primeiro colocando uma das mãos sobre o peito, surpreendendo Kanon. – E ele é Pólux – Apontou para o irmão que voltou a sorrir. – Kanon, não há tempo..._

_- Onde estou? – Indagou de repente estreitando os olhos. Ainda tinha a dúvida._

_- Neste momento você está sonhando. Só assim conseguimos voltar a falar com você – Pólux se aproximou colocando uma mão no ombro largo de Kanon que lhe fitava intensamente – Saga se feriu gravemente – Continuou vendo a expressão de Kanon mostrar aflição – Mas você terá que se concentrar…_

_- O que quer dizer...?_

_- Eles estão nos caçando. Virgo já está com eles..._

_- Eles? Os filhos dos titãs? – Kanon interrompeu Castor, sério. _

_Apesar da aflição por Saga…por não saber notícia nenhuma, permaneceu com seu ar frio e indiferente. Tinha que se manter calmo._

_- Virão atrás de todos – Pólux fechou a cara – Não restara nenhum._

_- Não descuraram de vocês, Cavaleiros de Athena. Sim, vocês – Reafirmou Castor vendo a confusão nos olhos do Marina – _

_Você faz parte de nós. Os filhos de Oceano sabem que podem ser barrados pela vossa força. – Castor parou por segundos, pensativo. Kanon balançou o corpo impaciente, mirando a reacção do outro que olhava para o céu de forma alienada._  
_Silencio..._

_- Castor...?_

_- Shhhh – Pólux fez estreitando os olhos – Começou – Sussurrou._

_- O que começou? – Kanon falara tão alto que o eco de sua voz ainda ressoou pelo espaço envolvente._

_- Você precisa acordar – Castor fez de repente, assustando os outros dois – Rápido – Completou se aproximando e estendendo o dedo indicador na testa de Kanon._

Seus olhos abriram rapidamente, mostrando uma expressão assustada. Sabia que algo havia acontecido com Saga, mas não conseguia compreender o que era. Aquele sonho, definitivamente, fora tão real como o enfraquecimento do cosmo de Mu e de seu irmão. Athena, provavelmente, corria perigo e tinha que se preparar rapidamente.

Levantou e se preparou para ver aquele que governava os mares.

Seus passos apressados e a expressão dura de seu rosto quando passou pela porta dupla, bem ornamentada, do templo principal, não deixaram dúvida para aquele que contemplava a figura imponente que vinha ao encontro de seu trono.

Poseidon, na forma de Julian Solun, imaginou que a hora chegaria cedo, mas não se sentiu constrangido por tal. Viu Kanon se prostrar de joelhos a sua frente fitando o chão. Com certeza tentava escolher as palavras certas.

- Kanon, Dragão Marinho se apresentando – A voz saiu incerta, o que incomodou o deus dos mares, mas este tentou ignorar.  
- Vejo que trás notícias importantes – Falou com ar superior, mas com muito interesse.

- Sim. Venho informar que o inimigo já conseguiu o pretendido. Virgo se encontra na posse dos filhos dos titãs. – Com tais palavras Poseidon se ergue do trono com a surpresa de tamanha traição cometida pelo irmão.

- Hades perdoara rápido de mais… - Murmurou. Mas de repente como se nada do que fora dito o abalou, sorriu de forma enigmática na direcção de Kanon – Sempre um passo a frente, Cavaleiro! – Disse enfatizando a última palavra, surpreendendo Kanon – É muito bom tê-lo ao meu lado.

Kanon se surpreendeu, mas tentou se controlar. Poseidon sorriu:

- Ainda não sabemos o passo a seguir deles, mas presumo que a deusa da Paz e a da Ordem já não se encontram mais em segurança no Santuário – o deus voltou a ficar serio. Mostrava uma preocupação fora do normal a sua personalidade. – Junte Krishna e Io, e mande-os ao encontro de Athena. Eles que fiquem ao dispor da deusa.

- Eu poderia ir…

- Em nada me ajudaria se fosse no lugar deles – Disse, sério e autoritário, fazendo o outro lhe fitar com interesse. Poseidon não movia um músculo se quer, apesar de ainda se encontrar de pé entre o trono e seu marina – Preciso que comande os restantes marinas.

- E Sorento?

- Sorento terá outras tarefas a cumprir. Sempre foi assim, ou não se lembra?! – Poseidon estreitou os olhos na última indagação.

Kanon nada disse, apenas manteve sua pose, tentando não demonstrar sua dúvida. Após julgamento em que foram trazidos de volta, nunca teve tão próximo do deus dos mares. Três noites após ter acordado, o deus entrou no 13ª templo do Santuário de Athena e anunciara sua vontade de reaver o marina, dizendo que Kanon era uma peça fundamental para a manutenção de seu templo.

O irmão de Saga aceitou, não porque lhe agradasse voltar a condição de subalterno do deus dos mares, sob julgo de Sorento, que nunca fora de seu agrado, mas pelo simples facto que sabia que Saga ficaria com a armadura de gémeos e ele não teria muito o que fazer ali. Resolveu que não faria perguntas a esse respeito, partindo com o deus para o templo dos mares.

Quase um ano se passara desde então e não sabia como Saga estava. Pela primeira vez se perguntava de facto o porque de estar ali. Deveria proteger Athena juntamente com Saga e os outros Cavaleiros. Queria ver Saga e como ele estava. Mas uma vez aceite a proposta de Poseidon não poderia ir contra as suas ordens.

Balançou o corpo indeciso quando ouviu ser dispensado pelo deus. Internamente quis contestar, mas acabou por ceder. Virou com uma certa violência no próprio corpo e sem dizer mais nada dirigiu-se para a saída.

**Santuário de Athena **

A cidade de Athenas era concorrida naquela altura do ano. Apesar do calor insuportável, os turistas se aglomeravam para subirem a ladeira tortuosa que os levariam até ao Parthenon. Dos sons habituais daquela cidade nada era incomum, não deixando suspeita do que se avizinhava.

Da vila protegida pela barreira de Athena, também, poucos movimentos suspeitos além da reconstrução da parte destruída pela batalha sofrida a pouco tempo. Na sua maioria eram soldados destacados para aquela tarefa. Tiravam os entulhos e encontravam alguns corpos de aldeões que sofreram com o ataque da Oceanide.

Era incrível como o cantar dos pássaros, unido ao som fraco vento contrastava com aquela parte que ficara destruída. A movimentação e a vida naquele lugar parecia não ter ficado tão abalada, se vistas com olhos novatos. Mas o terror que cada aldeão escondia no peito não tinha consolo, como para aqueles que ficaram entregues a própria sorte, depois da morte de seus únicos tutores. Ali, naquela rua semi-destruída, ninguém parecia se importar, ou se quer lembrar desta nova realidade.

Os olhos infantis, assustados, se mostravam nas esquinas. Esfomeados por dois dias, olhavam uma longa mesa exposta na calçada de pedra cinza escura, de frente para um muro que sobrevivera, com muitos danos, ao ataque a vila. Farta em comida por cima da madeira escura, alojada ali para ajudar a recompor as forças dos que trabalhavam na limpeza do local. Uma tentação para alguém que não comia a algum tempo.

Os olhos claros estreitaram, quando viu que aqueles que, volte e meia, chegavam perto da mesa para pegar uma peça de fruta se afastaram para continuar suas tarefas.

Este era o momento certo! Não poderia esperar mais. Correu o máximo que pode e ao chegar ao seu destino esticou as pequenas mãos na direcção do belo cesto de maças.

- Ei! – Alguém gritou em sua direcção.

A criança, que não deveria ter mais de 9 anos, começou a correr, entrando na viela a direita, a alguns passos da cena de seu pequeno delito.

Logo, dois soldados que não toleravam uma pequena falta daqueles que dependiam de sua protecção, começaram a correr pelo mesmo caminho do pequeno ladrão.

- Vamos! Devolva isso! – Um gritou, ainda esbaforido pela corrida.

A criança tentava não tropeçar, pulara um muro baixo que estava no caminho, com avidez de quem está habituado a passar por aquele obstáculo. Esperava que este abrandasse a marcha dos dois homens que se encontravam furiosos - o que não aconteceu.

Facilmente já estavam no encalço da criança, tão próximos que ao esticar a mão, aquele a que primeiro chamara atenção para o ocorrido conseguiu segurar a gola suja da criança e em um gesto brusco a jogou para o lado contrario. O outro parou fitando as maças que rolavam pelo chão enquanto a sesta voava de forma desgovernada.

- Maldito seja – Disse entre dentes.

O menino, ainda no chão, tentou recuar, mas o primeiro não o iria deixar.

- Irei fazer um favor para você e para todos, ladrão – Disse estreitando os olhos e erguendo os punhos serrados.

O menino fechara os olhos, não podendo ver o que sucedera para barrar aquele golpe. Quando os abriu, vira o homem a sua frente cair pesadamente no chão, enquanto a postura do segundo se alterava para um terror sem precedentes.

Uma nova figura surgia, vinda do alto…do céu e o pequeno não conseguiu conter o queixo que pendia.

Aquela figura oculta por um longo pano negro e esvoaçante que lhe cobria a cabeça, com as pontas que ia até ao pé, esfarrapada, apenas deixando surgir ao vislumbre dos presentes um pouco de uma armadura metalizada. Sobre esse pano negro, estavam duas ombreiras robustas em cinzento com detalhes em azul celeste, que brilhavam intensamente pelo reflexo dos raios solares daquele dia tão limpo.

Na mão direita, encoberta por uma luva, também, metalizada, que só lhe chegava ao meio dos dedos, havia uma maça muito vermelha, que fora jogada para o alto duas vezes e apanhada com grande desleixo.

O menino, apesar de o ter de costas para si, compreendia que aquele homem – apenas o via como um humano, pois não era capaz de sentir o poderosos cosmo que dele surgia – era seu salvador. Levantou, soltando um pequeno gemido e fitando o soldado que estava paralisado.

O estranho se voltou para a criança com um olhar amistoso enquanto alcançava com os pés no chão. Lindos olhos azuis como o céu daquela tarde, com madeixas cinzentas de sua farta franja a lhe cair sobre estes, contrastando cores a pele levemente bronzeada.

Este deu um leve sorriso e estendeu a maçã a pequena criatura.

- Pegue! – Ordenou e, sua voz era como uma autoridade carismática. Um líder nato, que não precisa de mais nada do que uma palavra para ser seguido.

A criança ficara tão entusiasmada com tal presença que via aquele homem como o herói dos heróis e, como lhe fora ordenado, assim o fez.

O ser altivo voltou-se para aquele homem paralisado, e deu um meio sorriso.

- Onde foi parar sua coragem, Soldado?! – Falou calmo – Diante de uma criança se mostra tão valente, mas agora parece um rato – E ao proferir tal palavra no final lembrara de seu irmão, sorrindo.

- Q-quem…?

- Sangário, Filho do titã Oceano – Disse orgulhoso.

- Que interessante! – Uma voz feminina ecoou no local chamando atenção dos presentes. Vinha de cima de um muro sujo e alto.

Sangário virou seus olhos para a forma feminina de melenas verdes, mascarada, que sentada, parecia tranquila. Estreitou os olhos.

- Mulher, não se meta em assuntos que não lhe dizem respeito.

A mulher soltou um abafado riso nervoso. Pareceu ofendida.

- Tolice – Shina disse erguendo-se ainda sobre o muro – Um inimigo do Santuário me diz sempre respeito!

O Deus-Rio sorriu desdenhoso, para mirar o garoto que se encontrava próximo.

- Saia daqui! Vá para longe! – Ordenou ao pequeno que acenou positivo e sem contestar correra, desaparecendo pela viela.

- S-Senhora Shina...

- Saia daqui você também – Disse após se recuperar da pequena surpresa da preocupação do inimigo pela criança – Afaste todos daqui – Concluiu fazendo uma movimentação brusca com o braço.

Ainda tremendo o reles soldado obedeceu, também ele, desaparecendo entre as ruelas. Shina saltara graciosa do local onde estava, para o chão, diante de seu oponente, já em posição de ataque.

Seus olhos examinavam a figura a sua frente. Um Deus-rio, com um cosmo impressionante. Jamais havia lutado contra alguém assim, mas sabia que teria que fazer algo, até que algum cavaleiro de ouro se apercebesse da presença inimiga em seu campo.

Eles estava atrás das deusas protegidas por Athena e sendo assim era dever de todos darem seu sangue para defende-las.

Estava decidido! Com uma mãos erguida na forma de um bote de serpente.

- É muito imprudente vir até aqui sozinho - Disse em tom debochado vendo o outro sem esboçar reação. A amazona sentiu seu sangue fervilhar - E irá pagar por isso! THUNDER CLAW!

- SHINA, CUIDADO!

**Continua...**


End file.
